Forced Marriage
by lionkid05
Summary: Shiraishi forced to get married by her families,unsure of what will she do,,, Hiyama determined to solve her friend's problem,,,
1. Chapter 1

Forced Marriage

Part 1

"Omiai?! Are you sure wanted to do it?" Hiyama's shocked voice echoed from her living room.

"Of course, not!" shiraishi said it exasperate.

"Then don't do it." Her roommate's answered.

"It's not that easy. I don't want my mother feel pressured too." She mumbled perplexed. "What would you do if it's you?"

"I wouldn't do anything. My life is my decision." She said curtly.

"But, how about your mother, wouldn't you feel worried?" shaking her head, how could she so insensitive toward her own mother.

"Your mother already rejected the offer, right? I am sure she just wants you happy and this…" making quote sign with her fingers, "…'forced marriage' thing sure wouldn't make you happy. I am sure it would make her worried more if you accepted the omiai."

She let out heavy sigh. Last night, her mother called, telling her that one of her aunts from her father side visiting her with sole purpose to get Shiraishi Megumi married. Her mother already rejected the offer, but this command came from her extended family. She's the only Shiraishi's descendant that didn't marry yet. All of her cousins already married at her age and her relatives decided that it's her time to get married.

Shiraishi is a well-known family, her father, her uncle, her aunts, and cousins have their own fame in their field. Megumi being Shiraishi growing up in their fame and expectations too. She is an elite, study in prestigious school, have perfect scores, study medical like her father, success in her career. However, it seems that her achievement doesn't have any worth at all in her relatives' eyes if she's not married.

She wants to ignore this command, but worried her mother will be pressured by her aunt. Her relatives know that she's a single woman and her work in lifesaving is her top priority. Her aunt suggested omiai and already chooses several candidates. She is really sure her obstinate aunt will keep pressuring her mother to agree. What should she do?

"Shiraishi, are you ready to go?" Hiyama shouted again. Her cheerful face changed into worried when seeing her roommate's frustrated face, "Hey are you okay?"

Shiraishi let out another heavy sigh. "I am okay. Let's go! We're already late."

"Are you serious?! We still have 20 minutes before our morning shift." Hiyama scrunched her nose.

Late afternoon, Hiyama sitting alone on her rolling chair in medical office while eating her snack so engrossed in her muse. She is thinking about her roommate's problem. All day she works diligently, tending to her patient, training the fellows, doing her daily shift as flight doctor, the perfect leader acted as if nothing happened in her private life. But, when she wasn't busy her mind wandered back to her problem. At lunch she was eating automatically, ignoring Fujikawa's grumbling about particular patient. She knows her problem already infected dangerous disease to her brain since last night. The sound of opened door startled her running brain; she angled her head to see who's coming, Aizawa walking toward his desk, carrying his laptop and piles of paper ready to write his report. Then he takes his seat at their sharing desk typing his report seriously.

Hiyama swaying her chair toward Aizawa and staring at him intensely, they are all have been friends for almost ten years since their first fellowship year, well not that kind of close friend of course. But, somehow she knows there is something special going on with her two friends.

Shiraishi is a caring person, always thinking others above herself, unselfish type, never showing off her background. Excluded her dense personality on romantic side actually she is really popular and admired by many male doctors in this hospital. That is because her lifesaving side more dominating her brain than her romantic side. That's why she becomes the heart of lifesaving department.

On the other hand, Aizawa always act indifferent and distance, say something cold and to the point with his sharp tongue, never shown his emotion clearly to others. But deep down she know he care to his patients, sharpening his skill to save more life; care to his comrade with his own way; most importantly he care more about Shiraishi.

Hiyama may act indifferent to others but she is an observer, a really good one at that. She have been seen many interaction between the two of them like strange conversation between themselves; how he obeyed her to say his patient's name properly, he's always complying what she said; how she defended him when she and Fujikawa gossiped him; How she helped him take care of his grandmother when she was in hospital; how he entrusted his grandmother's life at her hands and when he run after her in the middle of rain after the incident with Kuroda sensei that long time ago; she doesn't miss their missing in action at the same time either sometimes; and not long time ago, they argued about fellows like an old married couple.

An old married couple… that is it! A Big bulb shining brightly in her brain, Shiraishi's problem solved. Her friends just need a little nudge in here and there then everyone will be happy. Her match-making side takes over her hazy mind, enthusiastically planning something sly, big grin attached on her face.

a/n thank you for your reviews and comments on my previous story, really love all of your feedback :D

I am not fluent in English because it's not my first language, but I'll try to minimalize the grammar error, hope my writing skill improved in this story, I am really want to show emotional side of the characters, so please bear it with me,,, I still don't know how to concluded this story, should I rate this story into M in the future? We'll see,,, hope it's not a long story…


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Aizawa's mood has been blackened since morning and not dispersed at all till afternoon. His source of bad mood is none other than Shiraishi herself. Their first meet was in lift this morning. She get into lift absent-minded, her face looks distracted and grumbled at herself. More importantly she ignored him as if he wasn't there at all. Then at lunch, from other table he saw her eating like a robot, ignoring Fujikawa, not that he cares about his gibberish words, but she's just unusually silent. Shiraishi's distress affected him badly. She may act as usual in others present and doing her work diligently, but she can't fool him. What make him angry more was when he was snapped at the fellows and she defended them accused him have rude manner.

He let out a heavy sigh; he couldn't finish his report in staff station, he needs to go somewhere silent. He piles up his laptop and papers then carrying it to medical office, hoping no one is there. He feels disappointed when found Hiyama there sitting alone in her chair. It's too late to make a U-turn, the door already closed. If he goes out again, he will make her suspicious. So, here he's walking toward his desk, trying to type his report seriously.

After typing few sentences, he feels chilled as if someone watching at him intensely. He glanced at Hiyama, she stared at him daydreaming then big grins showed on her face, which makes him shivering. What the hell is she thinking? Is there something wrong with her too? What the hell is wrong with this day? He rolled his eyes then back to his laptop, trying to resume his report.

"What is…" "You know what…" they both talk at the same time.

"I am talking first! I know what you want to say; what is it? What is going on? Right?" she said proudly.

He's not interested in her rambling, ignoring her, he continue typing his report.

"Say, what you think about Shiraishi?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said curtly, typing his report uninterested at her question.

"Do you have any interest toward Shiraishi?" she asked again.

"That's not your business." He said it with a little bit tension in his voice, he shakes his head from side to side.

"Hmmm…" she hummed. What the hell is wrong with her?

"If Shiraishi have a problem, do you want to help her?" she asked

He stopped his typing. Is something bad happened to her? What happen with her? Is that why she is acting strange all this day? All kinds of questions jumbled at his brain. He wants to know what happened with her. He is waiting Hiyama to give him more informations. But she don't say anything, confused he looked at her, there she's grinning widely, shamelessly. "Just spill it!" his patience evaporated.

"I see… Finally, I can attract your attention." She said satisfied.

He didn't say anything.

"I assume you sense her distress too, right?" she said, when he don't say anything she continued. "You see, her mother called last night. Her relatives want her to get married because her other cousins already married at her age, her aunt suggested omai and already chooses several candidates. Married is not her priority right now but worried that her mother will be pressured. So, that's why she feels distressed and confused what she will do."

At the words married and omai, his mind went blank; he can't hear what Hiyama is saying afterward. She will marry. Of course she will marry, she would never stay single forever, wouldn't she? She will marry someone. He feels a pang in his heart. What will he do then?

"Aizawa…" wake up from his trance, he heard Hiyama called his name, then blinking rapidly. His mood couldn't be more blackened than this, could he? He cursed inside his mind.

"You're shocked, aren't you?" he glancing at her, there she is grinning widely again. Is this funny for her? Is this what she thought a few moments ago while staring at him? He stared fiercely at her.

"Whoaaa… easy surgeon, your stare were like scalpel ready to mince my brain." She said it amused.

"It's not funny." He said it harshly.

"Of course it's not funny. Shiraishi's problem I mean. But your face really worth an award." she said it playfully.

He stared at her deathly.

"Okay, I am giving up!" raising her both hands, "I can't defeat you at deathly staring contest."

He snorted.

"Okay, I am serious now. Can you help her? That is if you're interested at her thought." She said it unsure.

He stared at her, raising his right brow questioningly.

"You know her relatives only know that she's a single woman," he didn't say anything, "What if they hear that actually Shiraishi have secret boyfriend, will they changed their mind?"

He stared blankly at his laptop screen. Did she really have secret boyfriend somewhere? Is that why she is not interested to any man in hospital? Then he sees Hiyama's hand shaking back and forth. He blinking his eyes then slapping her hand from his face.

"No she is not. I am say it 'if', you know her so well that it's impossible, she's not a romantic type." She told him accusingly, "This kind of conversation is too hard for your heart huh? You already in cardiac arrest twice! Should I get you defibrillator from emergency room?" she smiled satisfied.

He glared at her.

"What I want to say is, if you're interested at her, how about you become her boyfriend?" she asked at him expectantly.

"We're not your plaything." He answered her curtly.

"Well how about telling her this idea first? Then if she is agree then…"

"I am agreed about what?" Shiraishi walked to her desk, a laptop in her hand and looking at them expectantly.

"What I want to say is if you..."

He cleared his throat.

Hiyama staring at him as if saying 'what?'

He is looking at his laptop's screen resuming his abandoned report, acted as if nothing happened.

"What is it with both of you?" She stared at us.

Suddenly, Hiyama running towards Shiraishi's side and telling her, that if she wants to date him, her problem will be solved. Her aunt will not pressuring her or her mother about marriage again knowing that she's already have boyfriend.

Shiraishi stared at Hiyama stunned.

Hiyama looking at us back and forth.

Shiraishi keeps silent. Did she want him to help? If she keeps her silent, it will be going on all night.

He cleared his throat again, both women looking at him.

"If you agreed at her idea and want me to help then, I'll help you." He said it curtly.

Hiyama looked at her expectantly.

Shiraishi looked at us back and forth, "Al-alright." Shiraishi said it nervously.

Hiyama clapping her hands and grinning widely at both of us. "Alright then, we have Shiraishi's problem solved. Now, it's my time to leave, I have a date with Ogata san. Shiraishi, you don't need to wait for me." Just like that she's going out without looking back at us.

Then the medical office back to silent mode.

He looked at her; she's busying herself in her desk not looking at him at all. This is awkward, what should he say to her? At that moment Fujikawa coming in whistling cheerfully.

"Eh, are you both wanted to stay tonight?" He asked us expectantly.

He stands up from his chair putting his laptop and papers into his bag, "I am not, I can't concentrate typing my report since this morning and I'll take it home." He sensed Shiraishi's eyes on him.

"Uh okay, Shiraishi are you staying?" He looked at her hopefully.

"Eh..." she said unsure.

"Shiraishi, you were sayingthat you want to call your mother at home." He raised his eyebrow at her.

She looked at him and then tidying her desk, "Ah, yes... I am sorry Fujikawa, I had promised her will be calling her back after my shift end."

"Oh okay then. Hope there is no emergency case tonight." He looked at us smiling.

Then we were scurrying out from medical office.

a/n All Aizawa's POV, it's really hard to write him. Like Hiyama's character more because she's the playful type :D That's it, hope you like it; I am going to chapter 3

As usual, thank you so much for your reviews and comments on my previous story, really love all of your feedback, I reads it all :D


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Shiraishi feels guilty after accused Aizawa for having a rude manner in defend of the fellow. It was entirely her faults; she was not in her right mind today. She was a little bit distracted and when she heard him snapped at Natori, she hastily stands defending the fellow without knowing the reason why he snapped at him. It turns out; Natori to engross at his phone that he forgot to check the patient condition. She regretted what she said as soon as seeing Aizawa's face, his hurting face. He didn't say anything afterward, just looked at her intensely then leave her there alone. If only she could take back what she said. She let out a long sigh.

Now she is in the mission looking for Aizawa want to apologize but he's in crowded staff station. Then he piled up his laptop and papers and walking toward medical office. Hope no one at the office so she can ask his forgiveness. She following him, as she start goes in, she saw Hiyama inside sitting in her chair. She hesitated, should she went in or not?

"Say, what you think about Shiraishi?" she heard Hiyama asking Aizawa. What did she miss? Why is she asked him like that? Wait, it's not proper to eavesdrop, but she wants to know what Aizawa honest answer is. She debated herself, her curious side wins, so she stays and stands at the door awkwardly.

"Nothing." She heard him. His answer makes her feel a little bit disappointed.

"Do you have any interest toward Shiraishi?" Hiyama asked him again. That question picked her interest, wringing her laptop anxiously.

"That's not your business." He said it with a little bit tension in his voice; she was at their back so she can't read his face clearly. She really wants to see and read his face clearly so that she knows what he is thinking.

Then she heard Hiyama telling him about her problem. She wants to stop her, but they were so engrossed in their conversation and then they will know that she eavesdrop their conversation, it will be awkward for all of them. Hiyama shouldn't tell her problem in the first place, she sighing, she lean her forehead on the door.

She heard Hiyama suggestion about boyfriend; she moved her ear closer at the door want to hear it clearly. Her brow furrowed, wait it actually is a good idea, leave it to Hiyama, she's always know something good like this. But what she said next is make her horror, she was asking Aizawa to become her boyfriend. No no no she doesn't want to drag Aizawa into her problem.

"We're not your plaything." His answer makes her feel relived, she didn't want him feel pressured to help her become her boyfriend and feel responsible until the end. But her other side feel disappointed, deep down she slightly hope he will help her, she smiled sourly.

"Well how about telling her this idea first? Then if she agrees then…" she heard Hiyama keep convincing Aizawa to help her. She can't listen to this anymore. She stepped her foot forward.

"I am agreed about what?" She walked to her desk hurriedly; she hoped they changed their conversation after seeing her there, she looked at them expectantly.

"What I want to say is if you..." the stubborn Hiyama wanted to continue this conversation, she looked at her panicked.

As if sensing her distress, Aizawa cleared his throat, and then looked at his laptop's screen resuming his abandoned report, acted as if nothing happened. She feels a little bit relieved.

"What is it with both of you?" She stared at them, trying to lift the awkward atmosphere.

Suddenly, Hiyama running towards Shiraishi's side and telling her, that if she wants to date him, her problem will be solved. Her aunt will not pressuring her or her mother about marriage again, knowing that she's already have boyfriend.

Shiraishi stared at Hiyama stunned. She didn't thing that Hiyama would acted fast like that. Now they were more awkward than before. She didn't want to continue this conversation. Did she read this entire situation wrongly? She shouldn't come into this office in the first place. She mentally slapped her forehead.

Hiyama looking at us back and forth.

She keeps silent. She didn't dare to say anything. It seems everything she said backfired at her. If she keeps her silent, will they worn out and forget the question?

He cleared his throat again, she's looking at him.

"If you agreed at her idea and want me to help then, I'll help you." He said it curtly.

She heard him stunned. It would be bad if she rejected his offer she looked at them, "Al-alright." she said it nervously.

After that everything passed her blurred, her mind jumbled again. She just remembers stared at Aizawa when he stands up, automatically cleared her desk, answered Fujikawa, and changed her clothes. Now, she is walking out from the hospital unconsciously.

"Are you all right?" she startled at Aizawa's voice. She looked ahead, he is leaning at the wall looked at her. Then she walks toward him.

"Yes, I am all right, thank you." She looked at him unsure, "Aizawa… I am apologizing for what I said before, I was distracted… I am not in my best behavior today."

"I know."

What did he know? As sensing her question, he looked at her then start to walk. She's following him.

"How long?"

"Eh…" she didn't know what he means.

"You heard my conversation with Hiyama at the office." He said it casually.

He known she eavesdrops. She mortified at her own action, he must be disappointed.

"I am not judging you, you don't need to worry."

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I am just following you hoping that we have a time alone and asking your forgiveness properly for my rude words. When I saw Hiyama, I intended to go, but what she said picked my interest. I can't hear both of you clearly, thought." She smiled sheepishly "I just thought her idea might be working, but when she proposed the idea to you, I didn't think it's a good idea. You don't need to do it."

"Actually, It's a good idea" He said it hastily.

She looked at him startled.

"But, you're bad at acting."

She looked at him confused.

"At the office, you want to act like nothing happened to stop Hiyama, I tried to help you. But what you did and say miss-matched and challenged her even more, now she has us wrapped around her fingers, she plans something sly, you better be aware."

Suddenly, she remembered Hiyama's wide grin, she's shivering.

"I know you don't want to drag me into your problem. You don't need to worry; I don't feel pressured at all. I am agreeing because I want to and you're not a burden at all."

"You read me so well."

"I do."

"I am really thankful then. I am really happy when you said want to help me." She said it honestly.

He looks like he wants to say something, but he stopped.

She blinked, looking at their surroundings; they're already in the front of her apartment building. She's just walking mindlessly following him, did he intentionally escorted her home? "You don't need to walk me home, I am troubling you again. I am sorry."

"You're not, so don't." he said it shortly.

#######

a/n hope I don't make you confused. This is Shiraishi's POV, the dense, clueless Shiraishi.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Shiraishi already called her mother last night. She told her that she has a boyfriend. She hoped after her mother relaying this information to her aunt she heard no more about this 'forced marriage' again, borrowing Hiyama's words.

Shiraishi feels more relieved too, after her little talk alone with Aizawa last night. He agreed to help, even though she didn't know how far he will help her. The thought of Aizawa helping her itself makes her feel secure. He's not her official boyfriend but thinking that she has someone to lean, someone to face the problems together make her heart warm. She's blushing when aware of what she's thinking.

"Shiraishi, wake up!" Hiyama knocked at her bedroom door.

Shiraishi opened her door and going to kitchen to grab a drink. "What is it?"

"When do you two go on a date?" Hiyama asked her casually.

Shiraishi choked at her drink after heard Hiyama's question. Still coughing, she looked at her askance.

"Both of you agreed to dating, right?"

"Correction, Aizawa agreed to help act as my boyfriend."

"Alright, say that it's true, but you should act like a real dating couple too!" Hiyama said sternly.

"Why? I don't think it's necessary right now. I already told my mother that I had a boyfriend and once she tells my aunt, she will give up." she told Hiyama a little bit unsure with her last words.

"What will you do then if your aunt hears this news and don't believe in you at all? You must give her proves, show your closeness with Aizawa, dinner together, take some pic together, wear couple's things, go dating's, stay overnight somewhere, living together." Hiyama shouted at her.

She looked at Hiyama dumbfounded. She holds her hand up, "Wait, and please give me a second to think."

"So..." Hiyama waited impatient.

"Hiyama, I just asked Aizawa's help as my boyfriend. I can't ask more from him." She looked at Hiyama with pained look.

"Why can't? Of course you can, you're just over thinking it, and he said he will help, if he doesn't want to do it, then not at all. Didn't you remember when he rejected Tachibana sensei's request to comeback to lifesaving? He refused him firmly, even though comeback in the end, but it was thanks to your persuasive invitation. "

"No, his comeback because he didn't want to compete with Shinkai sensei over limited patient, he can have more cases of head trauma and nervous system problem patients for himself, and there is me in lifesaving…" Shiraishi's words trailed off as she remembered something, did he said that I am interesting? She angled her head.

Hiyama's ears perk up; she didn't miss any of her roommate's words. Did Shiraishi one of his reasons to comeback to lifesaving? Hmmmmm interesting. She looked at Shiraishi who still over thinking about something. What is it, is there something more? She must found it. "Shiraishi what is it?"

Shiraihi looked at Hiyama startled, "Huh? Nothing."

"So, where will you go for your first dating? Today you have a night shift with him, right? Will you going this morning or tomorrow night? Ah how about double dating tomorrow night? I can go with Ogata san. Wait, if you date tomorrow night, we can do triple dating with Fujikawa and Saejima too. Ok, it's decided, I will tell the others." Hiyama said enthusiastically.

Shiraishi looked at Hiyama dizzily. "I still don't think it is important to go dating this fast."

Hiyama shocked at Shiraishi, "What do you mean? Your aunt, remember? She is already choose several candidates, I am sure she is determined enough, to get you marry to the man she approved as soon as possible."

Shiraishi looked at Hiyama shocked then cleared her throat, "Hiyama sensei, isn't it your time to go to work?" she said it firmly with crossed arms.

Hiyama looked at the clock wall, "Oh my gods, I AM LATE. Shiraishi don't forget to tell Aizawa that we have triple dating tomorrow night! Bye!" rushing out to go.

Shiraishi sighing loudly, she wasted her day by thinking over what Hiyama said to her, what had happened yesterday, what truly happened between her and Aizawa all this time, and what will she do to her aunt. Her head become dizzy.

#######

At night shift…

Shiraishi doesn't have any chance to talk privately to Aizawa again after last night, Lifesaving in its busy hours. Late afternoon, two cars collided not far from Shohoku, they have to save three patients, one of them in serious injury. Two hours operation starting their night shift, after checking their patient vitals, finally they have some rest time, writing their report side by side at staff station. She glanced at him secretly, unsure what will she said to him.

"What?" Aizawa asked her.

"Eh… nothing." She startled. She wants to say something but interrupted by someone.

"Aizawa sensei." Shiraishi looked at Kanade-san in front of them, smiling brightly looking at Aizawa. She looked better after the operation and back to her cheerful self like the first time she saw her.

"What is it?" he asked raising his brow, "Why are you still up? You should rest now, back to your room."

Kanade walks closer to Aizawa, draped her hands at his shoulders and bend her head trying to see what Aizawa write in his laptop. Shiraishi didn't miss their interaction at all. She looked at them a little bit shocked and feels a pang in her heart, her brow furrowed deeply. As sensing her distress Aizawa released Kanade's hands carefully back at her side.

"What are you doing here?" Aizawa asked her a little bit harsh.

"Aizawa sensei." Shiraishi warned him. He let out a deep breath.

Kanade looked at them intensely. "Aizawa sensei I had practiced a new song. Will you listen to my play." She looked at him expectantly.

Aizawa looked at Shiraishi raising his brow.

"You can go, I can handle here, I will call you if we have emergency situation." She told him.

"You will back to your room and sleep after I heard your play." He told Kanade.

"I promise." She said, smiling wide at him, and then looked at them back and forth expectantly.

Shiraishi nudged at his side, he looked at Shiraishi as if knowing what she mean, he introduced them, "Ah, Kanede this is Shiraishi sensei, Shiraishi this is Kanede." They both nodded at each other.

"Thank you Shiraishi sensei, I will borrow Aizawa sensei for a while." Kanede told her.

Shiraishi nodded and smiled at Kanede then they leave her at staff station. She saw Kanede chatted happily at him, even though the later just nodded his head. She feels a little bit frustrated and unsure while looking at them, what kind of feel is this?

#######

Aizawa finished listening at Kanade's playing. He feels grateful her playing improved a little bit. She had herself worked hard at rehabilitation center.

"Aizawa sensei?"

"Ah…"

"Is she your girlfriend, Shiraishi sensei?" she asked him.

"Ah…" he nodded.

"She looked jealous. Will she mad at me?" she questioned.

"No, she will not." He said casually.

"But her face looks a bit scary for a while." She said unsure.

"Yes, she is, but she is not that kind of woman, you have my words." He said it surely.

"Aizawa sensei really knows Shiraishi sensei well." She smiled at him.

"Of course." He smiled back at her then called the stand by nurse to escort her back at her room.

#######

Siraishi carrying two canned coffees, walking toward helipad railing, where Aizawa's sitting alone watching nothing in particular, She gives one canned coffee to him then sit beside him. They are sipping their coffee silently.

"So, are we dating now?" she asked him.

Aizawa glancing at her, "Ah…"

"Hiyama really is an impossible person."

He didn't say anything.

"Are you regretting it?" she asked him unsure.

"No" he said it hastily then clearing his throat.

"Will you still want to help me, even if I have some strange requests?" she asked him unsure.

"Ah…"

They are sipping their coffee quietly.

"Hiyama asking me to go triple dating with Ogata san, Fujikawa, and Saejima tomorrow night." She told him.

Aizawa groaned loudly, he stokes his temple, "I know it! She must be asking something strange. Did she say anything more?"

"Um…" she's thinking long, unsure need to tell him or not.

"What is it?" he looked at her, horror in his eyes.

"I must give my aunt proves that we're dating by showing our closeness like dinner together, take some pic together, wear couple's things, go dating's, stay overnight somewhere, living together."

Aizawa's shocked face really priceless. Shiraishi nudge his side, laughed.

"She sure has many plans ahead for us." He said is sarcastically.

"I know right."

"Ah…"

They continues sitting and sipping their coffee silently, enjoying the silent calm night.

#######

At Tsuneo's bar a.k.a Mary Jane Yoko

"DATING!?" Fujikawa said it loudly. Hiyama re-telling Fujikawa and Saejima about Shiraishi's problem and what happened yesterday.

"Huum. That is thanking to me." Hiyama said it proudly.

"Then it's time for cheers." Tsuneo clink his glass with them.

"I know it; something surely happened at the office. I am there you know, few steps behind Shiraishi. She looked funny standing at the door awkwardly. She grumbling herself to go in or leave." Fujikawa grinning widely, "I wouldn't mind taking double shift again or stay at the hospital just for looking at their funny interaction."

Saejima who sit beside him on the bar slapped his arm, "don't say anything strange!"

"Alright." Fujikawa said timidly.

"They both already close since long time ago. Will they be awkward at each other?" Saijima asked the other.

"Yesterday after Hiyama left, they sit there silently, Shiraishi busied herself and Aizawa didn't say anything. So, I decided to go in. They are out from the office together, even though Shiraishi looked distracted." Fijikawa informed the others.

"That's why we need to do this triple dating tomorrow to see their interaction closely." Hiyama told them.

"Good luck for tomorrow." Tsuneo said.

###

A/N: while writing this chapter, I am in the middle of many scenarios (already wrote it too). In the end I decided to let them go naturally, Shiraizawa already comfortable at each other presence it's not fair if I made them more awkward and it will drag the story longer too (I am a kind of perfectionist type and want to stick to my planned plot). I want to let them realize their own feelings themselves and from others around them. Hope you like the story. Thanks to your supporting comments and the viewers (Deep bow). As usual any comments and critics are welcomed!


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Shiraishi and Aizawa are standing together at the elevator waiting for their destination floor. Aizawa's busy reading the patients report on the log book.

"Did you check this patient?" Aizawa asked her pointing at the patient's file.

"Eh…" She bends over at the patients log book in Aizawa's hands, reading the patient's information. She engrossed in the book, not aware that the elevator door opened.

#######

Shinkai's getting in the elevator cheerfully. He saw no one at the elevator except Aizawa and Shiraishi leaning at the back side by side, looking at the patients log book seriously. Their heads almost touched. He cleared his throat.

Aizawa looked at him first with his cold face as usual. Shiraishi nodded at him and smiling. He smiled back at her.

"Aizawa, you must be happy Toronto choose you specifically, you proved to me that you are a good neurosurgeon even after moved to Lifesaving your skill improved better than me. I am honored to be your competitor." He smiled.

Aizawa just nodded at Shinkai.

"I am impressed you know, at the incident in subway station opening. You just come from encountered the second collapse at the tunnel but you calmly giving me orders how to treat head injury patient with minimal equipment. I am confess I had panicked that time." He told Aizawa sheepishly. "Shiraishi sensei really dependable too in emergency situation, you can organize hundreds of people at the site." He praised her. He looked at Aizawa, his face annoyed.

"Aizawa sensei always calm in every situation. As for me, I can't take the credit. It was because of everyone working together to help each other." She smiled at him.

Shinkai looked at Aizawa's face ironically he's not calm at all. He decided to push his luck, "So Shiraishi sensei, when will we go for lunch?" He asked her cheerfully. He saw Aizawa's murderous face. He smiled at him innocently.

"Eh..." Shiraishi confused then she remember Shinkai had asked her for lunch together not long ago, "Ah, I am sorry, I am a little busy. How about today? We can eat at cafeteria." She offered.

"Okay then." He smirked smugly.

The elevator door opened at emergency floor, Aizawa getting out without looking at him followed by Shiraishi who nodded at him.

###

At lunch, Shinkai going to emergency to fetch Shiraishi, she walking out from staff station with Hiyama, at their back Fujikawa and his wife Saejima following them, and at the staff station Aizawa talked to the fellow then he saw him. Shinkai waved at Shiraishi's sensei direction, she saw him back and coming to him.

"Shinkai sensei, you're here." She surprised.

"We have lunch together right? I am coming to fetch you." He smiled.

"Oh right, you're in the right time, let's go together." She smiled.

"Ok... then." He smiled. He saw Aizawa walked pass him. The rest walking together chatting lively.

At cafeteria they agreed to sit at 6 chair's table, whereas Aizawa moved himself at his solitary table.

"Aizawa sensei..." Shiraishi signaled him to join them. He complied her by joined their table, seated himself to sit in her right side.

Shinkai choose to sit in front of Shiraishi, between Hiyama and Fujikawa.

"Old habits that can't be lost." Hiyama smirked at Aizawa in front of her.

"So true, he always sat alone while still in neurosurgery." Shinkai informed them.

"He's a lone wolf type." Fujikawa added.

"Perhaps looking at someone or listening their conversation in secret." Saejima said to no one in particular while stirring her coffee.

Aizawa glared at every one of them.

"Hei, let's start to eat peacefully." Shiraishi said calmly.

"How are you Fujikawa sensei?" Shinkai asked him try to start the conversation.

"I am better even though I can't board the heli yet." Pointing at his still limping leg, "But once I recovers completely I will fly again." He said happily and glancing at Saejima, she looked at him proudly.

"You're really fortunate to escape more serious injury." Shinkai told him.

"I am, but that's many thanks to Haruka and Aizawa too because they were there giving me treatments. The best doctor and nurse combo in Lifesaving. They both really cool you know." Fujikawa chatted happily.

"It's fun to have lunch with all of you. You're look close to each other." Shinkai said it to all of them.

"It's just because we know each other to long." Hiyama said curtly.

"Eh, aren't Hiyama sensei a new doctor?" Shinkai asking her.

"No, she was go out to pursuing her career. The four of us start the fellowship together nine years ago, in lifesaving as doctor heli. Haruka already a nurse here." Fujikawa answered.

"And Fujikawa the last fellow who boarded the heli." Hiyama said.

"And you the last fellow who graduated." Fujikawa encountered, pointing his chopsticks at Hiyama.

"Fujikawa sensei." "Hiyama sensei." Saejima and Shiraishi said at the same time.

Shinkai looked at them amused. "Who the first-time boarded the heli?" He asked curiously.

"It was Shiraishi." Fujikawa informed him.

"As expected for Shiraishi sensei." Shinkai fascinated.

"But I panicked and hadn't done anything till the end." Shiraishi embarrassed, "The next day, Kuroda sensei chosen Aizawa sensei and he succeeded his first heli mission, even the seniors praising his decision."

"He amputated 19 y.o boy's hand at the factory." Fujikawa added.

"I am eating, don't talk something bloody." Hiyama groaned.

Shinkai surprised at Aizawa's first mission. "Aizawa really is a calm type in treating patients. I myself would not dare to do that. If you really passionate in lifesaving why would you move to neurosurgery Aizawa?"

"Sharpening his skill of course, I will not be surprised if he moved to heart surgery after mastering his neurosurgery." Hiyama said it sarcastic.

"He is a little bit masochists," Fujikawa grinned at Aizawa.

Aizawa just glared at both of them.

Shiraishi cleared her throat, "Shinkai sensei you don't need to listen to them. Wherever Aizawa sensei stays, he will always do his best to save his patients." She looked at Aizawa proudly.

Aizawa didn't say anything just scratching his eyebrow then drinking his water casually.

Shinkai looked at them amused, "It seems lifesaving department more interesting than neurosurgery not surprising Aizawa coming back again; the cases about head trauma and nervous system problem patients are high too. Should I transfer as Azawa's substitute when he goes to Toronto? I heard emergency still understaffed." He saw Aizawa glared at him. He smirked.

"Then you should downgrade yourself as fellow." Hiyama said.

Shinkai looked at Hiyama confused.

"Emergency doctor means work as doctor heli too. So, you must be graduated and certified as doctor heli." Fujikawa said proudly.

"Not only that, work at emergency means teamwork to save patient as priority, there's no competition between comrades." Saejima added.

Shinkai feels that they want to prevent him to join them implicitly.

"Shinkai sensei you don't need to transfer, you can help when we need a neurosurgery consultation." Shiraishi smiled at him.

"Of course." He smiled at her.

Hiyama try to change the topic, she cleared her throat, "How about our triple dating tonight?"

Shiraishi choked at her miso soup, coughing loudly. Aizawa rubbing her back, ups and downs then gives his own water to her. She looked at him thankfully then takes the water and drinks it.

"Uh, indirect kiss." Fujikawa said casually.

Shiraishi almost choked again. Aizawa glared at Fujikawa. Saejima slapped Fujikawa's hand.

Shinkai looked at them amused again. "How long have you been dating?"

"Since when do you know?" Hiyama asked Shinkai then she glared at Fujikawa, they agreed to keep their dating fact secretly so Shiraishi would not feel awkward. Fujikawa shaking his head furiously at her.

"Uh… since when they are dating? I don't know. They have been dating long, right?" he asked Hiyama back.

"How do you know?" Hiyama asked him interested.

"Hmm, I am sure Aizawa always pay attention at Shiraishi sensei. The last incident at subway station opening, Aizawa already sensing Shiraishi sensei distress when she got the call about Fujikawa sensei condition, he didn't want to let her go down at the dangerous site, he persuaded her to stay. Didn't you see what happen a while ago?" refers to Shiraishi and Aizawa's behaviors', "Everyone who looked at them must know that they were dating." Shinkai reasoned with them.

"You're a good observer." Hiyama told Shinkai surprised, she didn't know there was such event at the incident in subway station opening. Saejima and Fujikawa surprised too.

"I thought you don't know and hitting on Shiraishi." Fujikawa told Shinkai frankly.

"Eh, is that what you think of me?" Shinkai looked at them, "I got bored looked at Aizawa's cold demeanor. After looked at how Shiraishi sensei can change his cold face, I start to play prank at him." He said it casually.

Shiraishi really sure her face is as red as tomato as everyone looked at her and Aizawa. She wants to dig a deep hole and buried herself. She wished to go somewhere. As if answering her prays, the phones of five of them ringing furiously, asking them to return to lifesaving as soon as possible then they separated with Shinkai sensei.

#####

At restaurant…

Hiyama really excited when her plan to make Shiraishi and Aizawa dating succeeded. But it's really hard to make it real. She already told her how the real dating couple should be, but she looked not interested at all, Shiraishi's level of denseness about love is really chronic. Aizawa didn't fall in her plan too and remain passive even though he knows this is his golden opportunity to get through Shiraishi's heart before his departure to Toronto. Are they want to wait another long years? She observed them since morning, they don't look like awkward at all, but all their reaction is work related and they keep professional.

At lunch Hiyama can smile a bit. She frowned at Shiraishi action inviting Shinkai to lunch together at first but it turns out to be a good idea and make Aizawa jealous. She satisfied with their unconscious interaction. Indirect kiss Fujikawa's said? They better moved on to the direct kiss as soon as possible. She hopes what Shinkai said before can crack Shiraishi dense skull. He is a precious ally. She should ask him more maybe he knows something she didn't know.

Hiyama's triple dating plan at night, her soaring hope for romantic dating between Siraishi and Aizawa crumbled on the ground. She successfully reserved table at top stars restaurant in a short time, thanks to Ogata san's friend who owned the restaurant. However that head bull Aizawa didn't appreciate her effort at all. He chooses to supervise Hitani's first small operation instead even though Tachibaha sensei already in standby and coming late to the restaurant. He just said coldly, 'Do you want me to come or not?' she just snorted at him that time. Is he trying to sabotage her plan? He should be happy she helped him, he can dressed up, getting ready to fetch Shiraishi, wasting some little time with her then escort her to the restaurant. She already plans many outing for them.

Hiyama looked at Shiraishi who sit together with the rest of them except Aizawa. She looks relaxed choosing the menu. Didn't she miss him? She is the only one who doesn't have partner in this triple dating. Her plan totally failed, she muttered inside her head.

"But, Hiyama you better say thanks to Mitsui sensei, if she wasn't asking you back. You would never meet Ogata san." Fujikawa's words wake her from her reverie.

"Oh, is Mitsui sensei the Senpai who you respected and asked you to came back to lifesaving?" Ogata san asked her.

Hiyama noded at Ogata.

"Then I will say my thanks to her too. I hope she is happy now and can spend more time with her family." Ogata said it to everyone.

"Thanks to Hiyama, she can concentrate at her son, now Yusuke had successful heart transplant. She will come back this week end." Fujikawa told Ogata.

Ringringring

Shiraishi's smartphone ringing, she checked the caller then her brows furrowed; "Sorry, I will take the call outside." nodded at everyone in the table then rushed out the restaurant.

"Megumi dear, you don't need to lie to me that you had a boyfriend to refuse the omai. You know it's for your own good, right?" Shiraishi's aunt told her as soon as she accepted her call.

"Aunt, I am not lying. I really have a boyfriend." She defended herself.

"And who is this boyfriend? I had never heard about this all this time. Are you keeps this secret from your mother too?" she asked her, not believing her at all.

"He is my old friend from fellowship at Shohoku nine years ago." She told her

"So, this old long nine years friend suddenly decided to date you now?" She told her disbelieve.

"It's not like that…" She feels frustrated at her aunt.

"Anyway, I already make a schedule for your omai, he is a good man and your uncle's junior. You should spare your time and meet him tomorrow lunch at the restaurant." Her aunt told her sternly.

"But…" she tried to stop her.

"Just make sure you come. I will call you again to hear the result." Then her aunt ended the call.

Shiraishi let out a long sigh. No one can stop her determined aunt. She furrowed her brow deeply. What should she do for tomorrow? She really don't want to go, but it will make her uncle disappointed too.

Aizawa walks toward the rendezvous restaurant, he intentionally came in late. He doesn't want to fall in Hiyama's plans at all. He didn't even bother to come back at his place to changed his clothes, he still in his casual clothes dark grey t-shirt, black pants and black jacket. Supervise Haitani's first small operation is his perfect escape, even though he feels sorry for Shiraishi. All Hiyama's plans always in a hurry, he didn't want Shiraishi feels pressured and burdened. He wants to get close to her slowly and she realized her feeling with a light heart. He feels thankful at Shinkai of what he said at lunch, he just hope Shiraishi know his feeling as soon as possible before his departure to Toronto. He walked slowly looking at his surroundings. He saw Shiraishi coming out from the restaurant then accepted her phone call. He decided to wait and hear her conversation at the phone near her.

"Your aunt?" Aizawa asked her.

Shiraishi startled at his voice then smiled broadly at him, "Already came back from your escapade? We just start to choose the menu. I thought you will come really late. Want to come in now?" she looked at him amused.

"We shouldn't fall to her plan at all. We can stay here a little longer." He raised his brow at her.

"Alright then, if that's what you want." She smiled at him beautifully.

"Ah…" he mesmerized at her smile, "So, want to talk about your call?" he tried to act cool.

"It was my aunt. She doesn't believe me at all. She already makes a schedule to meet my omai partner tomorrow at lunch." She told him dejected.

"Will you come?" he asked her.

"I will come." She said it while looking at him trying to read him, he moved his eyes somewhere, "It's not that I want to, I just don't want to disappointed my uncle, my omai partner is my uncle's junior at court. So, I don't want to reject him harshly, but I will refuse his offer if he is serious." She told him reassured.

"It's good then if you already have the plan." He looked at her.

"Um." She smiled at him.

Saejima followed Shiraishi outside to check on her, she looked distressed a moment ago after seeing the caller name. She saw her from afar back. She is in heated argument at the phone, not far from her standing position, Aizawa looked at her intensely. Not long, she ended the call then looked at Aizawa and talked to him. They seem in deep conversation. Saejima feels relieved after what happened at lunch. She thought they will remain awkward after heard what Shinkai sensei said, turn out it ended well. The both of them already feel comfortable at each other presence. She smiled at them from behind. She then decided to give them their little time talk alone and comeback in to the restaurant.

"How about Shiraishi? Is she alright?" her husband seeing her arrival alone.

"Hmm she is alright, with Aizawa sensei outside." she told them.

"Aizawa?! So, he has the gut to come back." Hiyama said a little bit irritated.

"Let them two alone, they seem in deep conversation, maybe about her call before." She informed the other.

"I bet it's her aunt, she told her that she didn't believe in Shiraishi's secret boyfriend at all." Hiyama guessed.

Not long Shiraishi and Aizawa coming in together. Aizawa saying his apologize for coming late and Shiraishi's for gone out to long, then sit at their seat.

"Hiyama can you replace me in tomorrow flight duty?" Shiraishi asked Hiyama.

"Okay, why is it?" Hiyama asked her back.

Shiraishi re-telling them what happened at the phone.

"I told you so." Hiyama smirked to Shiraishi.

"That's impossible. Are you a shaman?" her husband asked Hiyama, she glared at him.

So, our triple dating resumed, filled with quarreling, funny talk and some strange talk about what happened all around the hospital.

#######

a/n: have you ever thought Shinkai fan boy-ing Aizawa? XD, I decided to make Hiyama's plan failed, it's not exiting if she is always win beside she already got juicy facts at lunch, but I will make her win for the next round (a really big win a few chapters ahead). Any suggestions for Shiraishi's aunt and her omai partner name? I leave part 6 entirely blank even though have some scenes in my mind and already wrote some scenes for part 7 (so maybe I will upload it in next few days). So much happened in just one day, hope you like this VERY long chapter.

ps: dearqy agreed someone elite must be graduated from first grade university, I will use Todai, thanks to dindakusuma you're right chronic is better to portrayed Shiraishi, and thanks for your comment ginkgo baba reads other fanfics too there is many dose of shiraizawa in this fandom


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

Shiraishi starts her day shift as usual, doing a round check at her patients in HCU and ICU. What makes it unusual was some medical staff who acts strange, not only at her but at the others female medical staff. What happens with them? Is this some kind of personality disease? Her brows furrowed.

"Shiraishi sensei, I have contacted heart surgery for consultation." Haitani informed her.

"Thank you, Haitani sensei." She smiled at him, thank goodness he is normal. She feel proud of him, step by step he build his confidence and start to board heli again.

"Shiraishi sensei." a young heart surgeon doctor who usually smiled cheerfully at her now addressed her curtly, her brow furrowed, is he too? She's observing him checking the patient vital and heart rate. "Negative effects not showed, there are no problem with the patient heart and no complication after surgery." He said it coldly.

"Sensei..." she wants to ask if he is alright.

"What is it?" He asked her curtly.

"Eh... nothing." Then she saw him leave ICU coldly.

Shiraishi walked back at the staff station still confused, she saw Hiyama and the others. "Don't you feel something strange this morning?" She asked Hiyama.

"Why? Are you nervous because of your lunch appointment? Do you think he is handsome?" Hiyama asked her back. She saw Aizawa stopped his typing and glancing at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"It's not it, have you seen some medical staff acting strange?" She asked her.

"Ah, the male medical staff acted cold and indifferent?" Fujikawa informed her.

"Yes like that." She told him unsure.

"I heard some male fellows whispering if they want to catch a beautiful doctor like Shiraishi sensei, they must act like Aizawa sensei." Yokomine joined the conversation.

"But, their act really awful." Natori shook his head.

"What happened?" Haitani confused looking at his fellow friends.

"You don't hear the hot gossip?" Yukimura shocked at Haitani.

"They want to imitate Aizawa's behavior to attract the female staff." Fujikawa amused at her confused face. "It seems our conversation at lunch yesterday listened by many medical staff around our table. They know that Shiraishi and Aizawa were dating, this gossip already spread around the hospital. They looked at how Aizawa behaved to Shiraishi then they try copying his cold behavior. So, Aizawa's behaviors become kind of a trend setter around young male staff." He looked at her shocked face, "Shiraishi your eyes as big as saucers your face looks like a fish too." Then shouting when Saejima pinching his arm.

Shiraishi shocked at what Fujikawa's said then feels embarrassed. She scanned everyone at staff station; some looked at her dreamily, romantically, expectantly, curiously, some whispering at each other, Aizawa already back at his laptop looked cold as usual, Sejima dragged his husband for his round check then landed at Hiyama's grinning face. She approaches her.

"If you don't say anything about triple dating, this would never happen." She whispered at Hiyama.

"But it turned good right. Sooner or later they're all will know, just be real."

"How can you say it like that?"

"I didn't hear anything." Hiyama evaded her then going out from staff station.

Aizawa moved out from staff station to the empty medical office then continue typing his report. She followed him then sit on her chair still feels irritated, letting out a long sigh.

"What is it?" he asked her coldly.

She looked at him, "didn't you feel annoyed? If Hiyama didn't share private matters on public, all of this wouldn't happen. She didn't feel sorry at all and just thinking about matchmaking. It's not professional, look at what happen to the young male staff. If all the staff acted like you, this hospital would become disaster."

His eyebrows furrowed, "It's my fault then, well I'm apologies for acted like this." He said it sarcastic.

"It's not what I mean." She startled.

"It's exactly as you mean. You are regretting it now, aren't you? If I'm not helping you in the first place, all of this would never happen. You will peacefully marry the man your aunt chooses. Your reputation will stay clear from gossip and wouldn't be related to me." He looked at her shocked face.

"Aizawa..."

"Shouldn't you go now? You shouldn't make your future husband waiting for long. Should I congratulate you in advance?" he said it coldly again then he stand up and leave her alone.

What happen with him? His sudden outburst shocked her. It's her first time seeing him out of control like that. She didn't mean to say something offending. He just takes her words wrongly. She looked at the wall clock and gasped then rushed to change her clothes.

###

Shiraishi walked toward the restaurant briskly. She is walking inside the restaurant then someone called her name.

"Shiraishi sensei." A man looks like in his mid-thirty waved at her and smiled. Is he her omai partner? She walked toward his table calmly. She smiled awkwardly.

"Sawamura Daichi, your omai partner." He added after looked at her confused face. He invited her to sit opposite him.

"Ah, Shiraishi Megumi." She introduced herself, bowed at him and takes her seat. He then sits at his seat. We choose the menu silently, after the waiter takes our orders we back to an awkward situation. She never go on dating, goukon, blind dates, and don't even have a boyfriend either because her study always on the top priority in her life. She doesn't know what she should say at this kind of situation. Should she talk in business-like manner in this kind of appointment?

"Is this your first omai?" he looked at her amused.

"Ah… Yes, I am sorry. I don't know what I should say." She told him sheepishly. "Is this your first too?" she asked him curiously.

"No, it's my third. I did the first two omai long times ago when I am still a newly hired prosecutor. Probably because of my unconvincing looks, I am rejected." He touched his own heart as if in pain, "Now I have a bunch of omai offer but I don't have much spare time anymore and my heart still hurts so I rejected them, all of them." He said it half-jokingly.

She looked at him amused, "So, now you have much spare time and decided to accept the offer?" she laughed at his antics.

"Of course, but I am curious to meet you in person too. Sometimes your uncle talked about you and showed your picture, his beautiful niece who works as doctor heli at Shohoku. I heard you become a leader at Lifesaving too." He looked at her interested.

She feels embarrassed and nervous at how he looked at her. The waiter saved her for bringing their ordered lunch. She says her thanks at the waiter and starts to eat her lunch silently.

"Do you like your work?" he asked her again.

"Yes, it's my passion to work as doctor heli in last 9 years." She told him proudly.

"It must be fun to work on something you like. How is your work in lifesaving?"

"Well, it's not always fun about emergency but when I can save more patients and received their gratitude, it makes my heart swell. Recently, we often take more than four flights a day to dispatch patients and understaffed too. But gratefully we saved by the return of our two old comrades. They helped me train the fellows too. I am so happy we're together again." She told him enthusiastic.

"Are you close to each other? He asked her curiously.

"How can I say? We start the fellowship together, sometime get competitive, sometime helping each other, we have such platonic relationship." He nodded understand, "Fujikawa an orthopedic specialist stay with me in Lifesaving now happily married with Saejima san our best flight nurse. Hiyama helping us temporally, her previous supervisor offered her as head department at prenatal care center. She will leave us again soon. The last one is Aizawa…" she trailed off thinking of how he reacted before, is he still angry? He looked at her questionly, she cleared her throat, "Aizawa is Aizawa, he moved to neurosurgery after graduated as doctor heli, he moved back to help us until next New Year after that he will continue his internship at Toronto University." She told him proudly but a little bit sad.

"Are you close with this Aizawa?" he looked at her intensely.

She opened her mouth to answer him but her phone ringing nonstop. He gave her permission to answer the phone. She answered Tachibana sensei's call turn out there is an emergency situation, they need more helping hand. She checked her wristwatch her lunch time almost ended.

"Sawamura san, I am sorry. We have an emergency situation in lifesaving and they need more hands to save the patients, so…" She told him unsure how to end this omai.

"It's alright you can go now." He told her, she can hear understanding in his voice.

"Ah, I am sorry too, because I am the only one talking in all this lunch time." She stands up and takes the bill on the table.

"You don't need to feel sorry at all because I have a big wish that we can meet again in the future. At that time, I will talk about myself till my mouth foamy." He smiled widely at her, "So, I will pay this bill instead, you can take the bill in our next lunch or dinner." He still smiling at her and take the bill from her hand.

She really stunned at his action, the bill already at his hand. Her phone starts ringing again. She bowed at him then rushed out of the restaurant and back to Shohoku.

###

a/n: a short one hope you like it. Next part will be very long. Thanks to skittleysweet for your support comment too ^_^

ps: did you hear the news? Erika Toda and Ryo Narita have special relationship! Hope gakky and yamapi too but he gossiped with satomi hiks,,,


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

"How is your omiai partner? Is he handsome? Hiyama asked her roommate curiously. She keeps asking her from yesterday, but she's not spilling her secret at all.

"I don't know what your standart of handsomeness is." Shiraishi answered her uninterested, Hiyama had been following her nonstop since yesterday but she can't evade her anymore this morning.

"Is he that bad?" Hiyama gasped, "How old is he? Where did he works?"

"I think he is okay, maybe in his mid-thirty, I don't know which branch his office is because I am not asking him, but he's my uncle's junior so he must be a prosecutor somewhere. He is the only one who asked me. So, I don't know much about him. He said this is his third omai." She taps her foot impatiently waiting for her roommate rummaging something in her pile of clothes and books.

"Hmmm you're not interested in him then, then who's more handsome Aizawa or your omiai partner?" she asked her curiously.

"I told you I am not interested in this omiai from the start, I think Aizawa is better. Can you move a little faster? What are you looking for?" she rushed Hiyama.

"What happen with you? So, Aizawa is more handsome, I see." Hiyama hummed happily.

"I need to go to hospital as soon as possible, Aizawa had been avoiding me since yesterday. I need to talk to him before the day shift started." She told her.

"Eh? Why? Are you quarreling again? Hiyama asked her interested.

"He shouted at me and it's because of you!" She answered her exasperate, "Are you done yet?"

"Found it!" Hiyama showed her earphone then dragged her out, "Let's go! We can't let your grumpy man sulked too long."

###

Shiraishi had been looking for Aizawa since early morning shift, finally she found him sitting at staff station checking patients' data at the laptop. She approaching him then sitting beside him. She looked at his furrowed eyebrows, "Are you still angry?" she asked him cheerfully, but he ignored her completely, still continue his typing. She looked at him amused.

"Shiraishi sensei."

She looked at the one who called her then taken aback when knowing who he is, she then stands up and walking toward him. "Sawamura san, what are you doing here? Are you sick? But you looked fine yesterday." she worriedly questioning him.

Sawamura laughed at her, "So, I should sick first to pick your interest, I see." She looked at him confused.

"Who is this? Shiraishi is he your friend?" Fujikawa asked enthusiastic.

"He is… an acquaintance, my uncle's junior at court. Sawamura san this is Fujikawa sensei, Fujikawa sensei this is Sawamura san." She introduced them.

"OH, IS HE YOUR…" She looked at Fujikawa wide eyed, don't say anything else please.

"Fujikawa sensei, you forget to check this patients' log book." Saejima stopped him from spilling new gossips.

"Ah, alright." Fujikawa walked toward his wife, but still looked at her and Sawamura secretly.

She let a deep sigh, from her peripheral vision she saw Aizawa stand from his sitting spot then walking out from staff station. She grabs his hand on time before he passes her. His eyes looked at her hand then slowly looking up at her eyes, he raises his eyebrow. She signals him to stay put then she introducing them cheerfully. "Sawamura san this is Aizawa sensei. Aizawa sensei this is Sawamura san."

"Ah Aizawa sensei, it is nice to meet you." Sawamura san smiled at Aizawa.

Aizawa nodded at him briefly then looked elsewhere, his mood blackened. He certainly doesn't want to stand near Sawamura. He can't go anywhere because she is still holding his hand. The tension around them dropped low, the other medical staffs near them stopped their activity looked a little scared of what will happen later. She jerked Aizawa's hand. He looked at her questionly. "Say something," she whispered at him. He just rolled his eyes.

' _Man in his fifty, fall from 2_ _nd_ _floor, broken femur, triples A, head injury. Aizawa sensei, Shiraishi sensei, Fujikawa sensei get ready at emergency room_ ' Natori's voice from Aizawa's radio break the tension. She let go of Aizawa's hand, then he scurrying toward emergency room with Fujikawa and Saejima right behind him.

She looked at them walking ahead then looking at Sawamura, "Sawamura san, I am sorry. I should leave again." She told him. He nodded at her then she followed the others briskly.

###

Sawamura Daichi, 33 y.o, an excellent prosecutor. He is too busy at his work and didn't think about romance at all that's why he's remain single. His interest about romance rose when Mrs. Shiraishi, his senior's wife offered him an omiai with their niece, Shiraishi Megumi who works as Shohoku's doctor heli, this woman really intrigue him. He always heard her story from Mr. shiraishi. Mrs. Shiraishi already warned him that her niece is really proud of her work that is why she remains single until now, even dare to lie to her aunt that she had a boyfriend. He really anticipated his meeting with her. When he meets her in person, he fascinated at her attitude, she is really polite at others, smart and beautiful. But the bad news is she didn't seem interested in her omiai with him. At first, he thought because she is not accustomed to this kind of appointment, turn out she is not interested and uncomfortable with him, her eyes shining brightly only when talking about her work and her comrades.

Today Sawamura is free and want to try his luck to get close to Shiraishi in her work place. He wants to make sure if he has any chance with her, the sooner the better. He is looking for her at emergency station. He found her at staff station smiled brightly at a male doctor, later he knows his name is Aizawa sensei. He observed them how Aizawa get jealous because of him, how she holds him, how she scolded him and how they talk to each other through their eyes. He looked at them amused, they are obviously dating. Mrs. Shirasishi is wrong all this time, her niece already had a boyfriend. Then the radio called them to be ready, Shiraishi's face changed instantly into a professional doctor. He let her do her work and he decided to wait for her in waiting lobby. He waited for almost an hour, and then four young medical staffs come to the station, talking to each other.

"As usual Aizawa's sensei head operation always amazing." H

"If his operation in ordinary level he wouldn't be chosen to Toronto." N

"You're right. I hope I can be a doctor like him. I am really happy when he said 'good job'." Ye

"Hei do you know who's the man visited Shiraishi sensei a while ago?" Ya

"who?" Ye

"why" N

"I don't know, I heard it from the other nurses. He is an acquaintance but Aizawa's sensei mood became darkened when knowing who this man is." Ya

"But Aizawa's sensei mood already darkened since yesterday." H

"Do you know something?' Ye

"I went to medical office before lunch, but from outside I heard Aizawa sensei shouted at Shiraishi sensei furiously. I didn't dare to go inside and leave." H

"Is that why he had been avoiding her? He told me if Shiraishi sensei asking his where about, to say that he is already home." N

"Love quarrel at work place is really romantic." Ye

"But I am still scared, when they talk to each other with their eyes, I don't know what they're thinking." Ya

He decided to approaching them, cleared his throat, "Excuse me can I ask your help? I want to talk to Aizawa sensei, but can't find him. If you can relay my message, I will wait him in convenience store. I am Sawamura."

"Of course Sawamura san, I will tell him." A young doctor with long braided hair helped him cheerfully.

He then go to convenience store, sitting in one of the chair, he's not waiting long. Aizawa's walking toward him then sitting in front of him. He is silent, calm and composed type of man. No one knew what he's thinking. If he's a prosecutor, he would be at the top best prosecutor.

"Sawamura san." Aizawa addressed him curtly.

"Aizawa sensei, I assume you know who I am." He asked him.

Aizawa nodded at him.

"I just want to make sure if both of you are dating because Shiraishi sensei's aunt didn't believe that she already had boyfriend. It's obvious that she is not interested at me either. She only interested when she thought I am sick." He laughed when remember Shiraishi's worried face.

Aizawa smirked at him, "Yes, we're dating. She is that kind of woman. She is too dense and clueless in romantic thing, but she is really good at her work." He said it proudly. Sawamura can see how Aizawa's eyes twinkling when talking about Shiraishi. He looked at Aizawa intensely then he understands.

"Aizawa sensei, are you avoiding me again?" Shirishi's soothing voice called him from behind, then startled when knowing that he's not alone. She's looking at them back and forth, "I am sorry for disturbing your conversation."

"It's alright, we're already finished." Sawamura told her, he stand up then followed by Aizawa.

Shiraishi looked at him intensely, "Sawamura san. I am really sorry didn't tell you yesterday. I will tell you clearly now that I can't continue this omiai with you..." she told him calmly then reaching Aizawa's hand, "because I am already with Aizawa and I don't have any romantic feeling toward you." She bowed at Sawamura then looked at him feels sorry and unsure.

"You don't need to feel sorry. I know that you're not interested since yesterday, I just come to make sure and already tell Aizawa sensei too." He looked at Shiraishi's smiling face, he smiled back at her. "I hope you'll always happy together."

"Thank you." She smiled brightly at Sawamura.

"Then if you will excuse me. I will go back to my office." Sawamura told them, and then walking out from the hospital.

###

Late afternoon at silent medical office, Aizawa sit alone typing his report. He feels relieved when he knows that Shiraishi's not interested at her omiai partner at all. He should know her better. He shouldn't leash out his angry at her like yesterday. He feels mortified when remember her shocked face at his unreasonable outburst. It was not her fault. He is a jerk. He let out a deep sigh. Not long, he smirked when remembering what she said to Sawamura, 'because I am already with Aizawa…' his heart beat faster. The sound of opened door interrupting his reverie, he looked at the suspect. Shiraishi walked briskly toward her chair then slumped at her desk. Scratching her head then moaned softly. He looked at her worriedly, his brow furrowed, "Are you alright?" Shiraishi looked at him startled then looking around her, no one at the office.

"Aizawa can you go dinner with me tonight?" she looked at him expectantly.

"Sure, I don't have a night shift. Why is this?" he looked at her confused, she looked distracted again.

"My Aunt called me a while ago. She wants to have dinner with me and you tonight. It seems my aunt and Sawamura san already talked about the omiai and us." Her eyes widened, "My aunt wants to see you in person. I am sorry, its turn out like this. I thought she will give up once she knows that I already had a boyfriend. I didn't…" she starts to raving.

"Shiraishi!" he stopped her.

"…thing that…" she flustered.

"Shiraishi! Enough! We will do this." He told her sternly.

"Right, Sorry I panicked." she let out a deep sigh.

"What should I wear?" he looked at her. She's a little bit calm and starts to talk as usual.

"Eh, you can wear your shirt, suit, no jeans." She warned him sternly at the jeans.

"Alright." He smirked at her.

###

At dinner

Aizawa stunned looking at Shiraihi. She wears knee length dark blue dress with matching dark blue heels. She looked beautiful; her untied hair reached her shoulders. He rarely saw her girly style. She is always in her scrubs, jumpsuit, and blouse-slacks. He unconsciously reaches the hair that draped at her face then put it behind her ear. She smiled beautifully at him then her hands reached him. He followed her every moves. She smoothed his lapels, her hand moved down his chest and stomach smoothen the fabric he wear then move to his suit. She knotted one of his suit's buttons.

"Always with the basic black," she smiled at him, she looked at him in the eyes, he looked back at her, her eyes twinkling, "I am hope my aunt approving you. Are you ready to go?" she asked him cheerfully.

"Ah." He nodded then led her into the restaurant. She linked her right arm to his left arm.

Mrs. Shiraishi couldn't believe to what Sawamura said this afternoon. He said that her niece already have a boyfriend at her work place, his name is Aizawa sensei a neurosurgeon and doctor heli like her niece. Sawamura told her, her niece is not interested at him at omiai yesterday. She agreed that her niece is not the type who fall in love head over heels to the man she just met. She approved his initiative to approach her through her work place. However, that plan backfire, Sawamura found out that her niece already have a boyfriend, an excellent neurosurgeon. She shake her head, she should make it right and already did a quick search about Aizawa sensei before inviting them to dinner. She intentionally came earlier to see their reaction.

She saw her niece walking in with a handsome man in her hand. He is more handsome than Sawamura and taller too. Sawamura is as tall as Shiraisi. This Aizawa sensei and Shiraishi are a handsome couple, their children would be beautiful. She looked at her niece giggling at his side and he smirked at her. Her niece scanning the room then find her table, her niece waved at her, she waved back. They walk toward the table.

"Aunt!" her niece hugs her.

"Megumi dear." She hugs her back.

She then introduced them, "Aunt this is Aizawa sensei, Aizawa this is my aunt." She didn't miss how her niece called his name soothingly.

"Mrs. Shiraishi." He smiles a bit then bowed at her.

"Let's sit and start the dinner." She invited them. Aizawa moved the chair back for her niece then seat himself beside her. They looked a little bit awkward and nervous in front of her. They chose their menu silently.

After give their orders to the waiter, Shiraishi try to break the awkwardness, "How is uncle, as healthy as usual? I am sorry too busy at work and longtime didn't see him." She told her sheepishly.

"It's alright, he is still busied himself at work same like your late father." She smiled at her. "So, how long have you been dating?" she asked her niece and Aizawa.

They looked at each other intensely, Aizawa raising his eyebrow at her niece. Is this how they talk?

"It's not long and just happened." She finally told her.

Then the waiter come bringing their dinner, the young couple choose the same menu grilled beef steaks. Aizawa sliced his steak skillfully as expected from a surgeon, and then he changes his plate with her niece.

"Thank you." She smiled at him then he smirked at her then start to eat.

Mrs. Shiraishi cleared her throat, "How far is your relationship going?" she asked them casually. Her niece's blushing deeply whilst Aizawa stay calm with his cold face.

"We're serious." He answered her curtly.

"I heard you will go to Toronto early next year. Will you marrying Megumi before that?" she looked at him intensely.

"Aunt, Can we not talk about marriage?" her niece protested.

"Megumi dear, if he is a serious man he would be marrying you before he go. Will he take you to Toronto too?" she told her. Aizawa's jaw twitched.

"Aunt, we want to go slowly and we have our own work. Aizawa go to Toronto to study, I will not disturbing him." Shiraishi tried to give reason to her aunt.

"Then, when will you marry, until he finished his study? That is still years ahead. You should think about yourself too. You're a woman don't think about work seriously, you should be happily married now and have children." She looked at her niece, her eyebrows furrowed. "Sawamura is a good man. He came from a good family. He is smart too, graduated from Todai. He is excellent at his work and don't forget your uncle approved him. He has interest in you and ready to marry."

Her niece start to protest again, but she stopped her.

"I am deliberately having a background checks on Aizawa sensei. He's from broken home family, his parents divorced when he was very young and grown up just with his grandmother. He graduated from second rate uni…"

"Aunt, that is enough." Her niece stopped her, she saw her niece looking intensely at Aizawa. He didn't say anything. He is a stoic man, but she can see his jaw tightening. Her niece's hand soothing his back and the other squeezing his hand on the table, she then looked at her, "Aunt, I already known about all of this long time ago. I am helping his grandmother too when she was at the hospital." She looked at her unsure, "I think we shall end this dinner…" her words trailed off when we heard a screaming voice near our table.

"Anata…" a middle-aged woman shouted at her husband. Aizawa and her niece already run toward the man.

"Are you alright? Can you hear me?" Aizawa talked to him then checking his body.

"Mrs. Please calm down. We're doctors. Aizawa sensei is an excellent doctor. He will give him emergency treatment." Shiraishi soothed the wife. She locked eyes with him a few seconds then start to give orders to the restaurant's manager and waiter, "Bring us an AED and call the ambulance, hurry up!" she shouted at them.

Not long, the husband stabilized but still unconscious. Aizawa helping the emergency staff moved the patient to ambulance. Shiraishi reaching for her aunt, "Aunt, I am sorry I…"

"It's alright, you can go now." She told her reassured, hugging her briefly. Then she runs following Aizawa to the ambulance.

###

a/n: hope you like this long story too. Borrowing the medical scene from 37 sai de isha ni natta boku episode 06 (Yosuke Ashari/Fujikawa sensei come as cameo). Next part will be happy, I promised.

Ps: to ginkgo baba, ikr they're good together. Hope they think the same too. To Raymonde, of course I ship them too. To guest, whoever you are thank you so much! _. To Constance, he is, but I am sorry to cut him sooner (too many plot twist it seems) because I want to end the story sooner. I will invite him again in another story and make them a rival.

Ps: ps thank you crystal wolfP for your correction, I am not aware that it changed in the middle; I think I am hugry XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

"Moving out? Are you sure this time?" Shiraishi looked at Hiyama unsure. She's in the middle of preparing their breakfast in the kitchen whilst her roommate still lying on the couch lazily.

"Why, you don't want me to moving out again?" Hiyama asked her playfully.

"No, I want you to moving out, I am too tired to clean you scattering mess. It's a never ending job. You always change your mind like a thousand times, I am afraid you will change your mind again in the end and doesn't want to move out." Shiraishi huffed.

"Tsk... You're really vicious landlord. Who said she want a friend to hear her problems?" Hiyama accused her.

"Uh, my apologies I am regretting it soon after." Shiraishi told her sarcastic, "Hiyama clean the table, breakfast almost ready."

"Whatever, but you should thank my moving out because it's increasing the possibility of Aizawa coming in to your apartment, maybe sleepover, or moving in with you." Hiyama said it casually when putting her garbage to the plastic bag.

"Hei, can you stop playing matchmaking?" Shiraishi told her annoyed.

"Why? Did Aizawa finally make a move to you? Are you real now? Have you kissed him?" Hiyama questioned her curiously.

Shiraishi rolled her eyes, "No, no, and no."

"You're too slow. He already helps you so much, you should give him a kiss or two." Hiyama snorted loudly.

Shiraishi blushed; luckily Hiyama can't see her red face. Its true Aizawa had helped her more than she asks from him; he's gentle at her too. He is…

"I am done." Hiyama startled her. The table already cleans then she carried their breakfast, Hiyama helping her with the tableware.

"So, how about your dinner last night, was our plan working?" Hiyama asked her curiously. Shiraishi told her what happened last night while eating their breakfast.

"Your aunt really scary, but what she said isn't wrong either." She told her.

"But I don't like it when she talked bad about Aizawa, he's hurt, if only you could see how his face last night." Shiraishi furrowed her eyebrows.

Hiyama looked at her friend worried face, she's worried about Aizawa. It's good the worrier Shiraishi means more care to Aizawa, she smirked. "Did you talk with your aunt again after that?"

Shiraishi shaking her head, "No, and I don't think calling her first is a good idea, I don't want to hear any negative comments about Aizawa again. She has background check at him." her eyes widening.

"It's good then, maybe you can found out how many ex's he has." Hiyama's grinning at her.

"What?!" Shiraishi looked at her doubtfully.

"Anyway in laws are scary," she muttered at herself then shrieking, "Ah, what if Ogata's san families are a clean freak like you? I will be stressed out. I can't think clearly in a neat place." She said it to her dramatically.

Shiraishi looked at her roommate antics, feels amused, "then starts your training with washing this dish." She ordered her.

"What!?" Hiyama looked at Shiraishi in horror.

###

Shiraishi and Hiyama just walking in to the medical office when Fujikawa rushes to them, "Hei, I am warning you both, Aizawa's bad mood is blackened again." He told them.

"It's not big news. His mood already blackened in almost a week now." Hiyama told Fujikawa.

"You're right. But, I think today is the worse. Maybe he's possessed by some angry demon somewhere. He must be purified as soon as possible, if not this Lifesaving will be surrounded by gloomy aura." Fujikawa said to them.

Shiraishi's listening at her friends' conversation silently, she is more worrier now. Is he still thinking about her aunt all night? Then Aizawa walking in, ignoring all of them, just move to his desk taking his tablet with him and walking out again. His face hard, his eyebrows furrowed deep looked distracted. She followed him and walks beside him, "Aizawa." She called him.

He looked at her briefly, "Ah"

"Are you alright? I am sorry about last night and you shouldn't overthink about what my aunt said." She told him worriedly.

"I am alright and you don't need to say sorry anymore, "he glancing at her, "you don't need to over thinking about it too." He showed the CT scans of head in his tablet, "I have a meeting with neurosurgery department." he told her then accelerates his pace leaving her. She stopped herself and looked at his retreating back.

#####

Hiyama walking back and forth at the hospital's garden, she's wasting her precious short dating time with Ogata san just for thinking about a perfect plan to make Shiraishi and Aizawa become real instead, but she doesn't find any good plan at all. Aizawa's mood getting worse, fueled by Sihaishi's aunt, thanks to her interfere. If she's not working fast, they will break over even before them become a real couple. She let out a deep sigh.

Ogata looked at her with patience at the bench, "can you sit idle a moment? My neck starts to hurt looking at you." He finally told her. "Do you have a problem again?" he asked her worriedly.

"No." she said, "yes," she said it later, "but it's not about me. It's about Shiraishi and Aizawa, I am looking for a plan to make them a real couple." She told him.

He looked at her unsure. She's still walking back and forth. He's fishing something in his pocket pants then cleared his throat, "Do you think this is can help you," he showed her a prize then give it to her, "I got it from convenience store. You know I can't go far for now, I thought I will give it to you as a present. You can go with your friend, but since you're busy too, with your work and transition to maternal-fetal center. I think it's a good idea for them." He looked amused at her widening eyes and open mouth.

Hiyama fall silent for a moment, shocked at what she saw, "That is it! It is a perfect plan! Why don't you tell me sooner?" she shrieking at him. "Thank you! You saved my day!" she hugged him ecstatic.

"You're welcome. It's my pleasure to help." He told her then she sit beside him chatting happily planning her mischief.

#####

Hiyama found her two friends in the medical office. Aizawa with his still sour face and Shiraishi who worriedly looking at him. She walks toward them then sit at Fujikawa's chair. She grinned widely at Shiraishi, her friend looked at her suspicious. She should do this correctly if not she will fail again like before.

"Hei you know what? Ogata san wins lottery in convenience store down stair, do you want to know what the prize is?" she looked at Shiraishi and Aizawa expectantly. "It's two nights stay at the famous Shizenji Onsen for a couple!" Hiyama squeaked happily, showing the prize to Shiraishi.

"Uuuuu… You must be happy to go out together with Ogata san, right Hiyama sensei." Shiraishi said it playfully and looks at her happily.

Aizawa merely glanced at her uninterested.

She's quite for a moment, righting he facial expression, "You see, you know that Ogata san can't go that far right? Beside he still has his rehabilitation schedule packed. " Hiyama scrunched her nose, "this prize will go waste if I am not using it." She then smiled brightly, "So, because I am really a gracious person, I will give this prize to both of you." She gave the prize to Shiraishi.

Shiraishi stunned, her face confused. "Why? If that is the problem then you can give the prize to Fujikawa and Saejima as their honeymoon present. I am sure they will use it better." She smiled at her amused.

"Don't you remember Fujikawa still has many double shifts to pay for his leave sick after the last subway station opening incident, even if he take this chance it will make him worn out." Hiyama snickered.

"Then you can go with Saejima." Shiraishi said stubbornly.

"Are you serious? I don't want to go over nights with Saejima. It's kind of scary trip if I go with her. I don't want to go with you too; it will be boring me out and I am still busy going back and forth between Shohoku and maternal-fetal center." She's looking for another tactic.

"But…" Shiraishi start to deny it.

"Besides, I will bet all my money, both of you never use your annual leave, right?" Hiyama said it cheerfully.

"I use it to visit my mother." Shiraishi said casually.

Crap! Hiyama's plan backfire her. She starts to think another excuse. "Come on, it's just two nights stay and it's has limited time, we can't waste a room worth more than 100.000 yen freely. Aizawa don't you want to go?"

Aizawa just raised his right brow at her.

Hiyama try another tactic, "Shiraishi, why are you so calm, your aunt not really trusting you, right?" she can see Aizawa glancing at her briefly at the mere mention of Shiraishi's aunt. It's good; she's in a right track. If she's doing it carefully and correctly, Aizawa will fall into her trap. "It's a good opportunity to give her proves, right?" she looked at Shiraishi, she's still dubious. "You can take many beautiful photos as memories. You can show the photos to your mother too, she must be happy to see it. And you Aizawa," she pointing her finger at him, "your mood had been blackened for days, it's make us around you uncomfortable. It's not healthy you know, takes some fun and relaxes your nerves. A neurosurgeon like you should know better."

Hiyama looked at Shiraishi and Aizawa back and forth waiting for their answer, they both looked at each other, then Shiraishi's brows furrowed looked like want to start to argue to Aizawa. Did Aizawa tell her something? Hiyama really hate looked at their silent conversation. She really hates it if she doesn't know anything.

"We will go." Aizawa answered quickly, Touché! She smiled happily in her mind. She must wrap this plan fast before they changed their minds, she smirked.

"Hei, wait…" Shiraishi looked at Aizawa shocked then looked at Hiyama ready to argue.

But Hiyama faster to response, "Okay all decided then, you can go this weekend, after your day shift in tomorrow Friday. I will talk to Tachibana sensei, I am sure he will give the permission and don't worry about Lifesaving at all. We have full hands to backup yours here, with me, Tachibana sensei, Fujikawa and three fellows around, plus Mitsui sensei will be back this weekend." Hiyama smiled satisfy with her plan then running out from the office, big grin in her face.

#######

Shiraishi looked dizzily at Hiyama's retreating back then looked at Aizawa angrily, "Why are you agreed with her?"

"Her plan sounds good." He answered curtly at her.

"Listen, you don't need to prove anything for my aunt!" she said it sternly.

"It's my last opportunity to use my annual leave before going to Toronto." He answered without looking at her, typing his report.

Shiraishi looked at him dumbfounded, "But you said it yourself; we shouldn't fall to her plan at all. Now she has you wrapped around her fingers." She gives back his words what he said to her not long time ago.

Aizawa merely shrugged his shoulders without looking at her.

Shiraishi letting out long sigh, annoyed at him. "Then you can go there yourself!" She throws the prize to him through their partition desk, tidying her pile of papers noisily then going out from medical office to the staff station. She just starts checking the patient's data on laptop with Yokomine when Tachibana sensei approached her.

"Shiraishi, I approved your two days leave, you're free on the weekend. So, you don't need to worry about lifesaving for a moment and Mitsui sensei will come back on Saturday too." Tachibana sensei told her, looking at her confused face, he added, "Hiyama already told me that you and Aizawa will go for two days' vacation together." He nodded then leaves her, wide eyed and stunned. Shiraishi looked at her surrounding; everyone looked at her in a dreamy romantic way, she blushed furiously.

#####

"You! Why are you doing like this to me?" Shiraishi pointing an accused finger at Hiyama after found her in the locker room changing her clothes at their end shift.

Hiyama looked at her amused, "Why? It's a good idea, right?"

"It's not right at all. Don't you see how everyone looks at me in lifesaving? It will make a new uproar like before. Not only have they wanted to imitate Aizawa, what if they want to make another worse trend-setter? It's not healthy environment for a working place." She said it sternly.

Shiraishi the worrier still prim and proper thinking about working environment, Hiyama smirked, "What if what you predict is true? It's not your problem, it's their private life. So you don't need to worry, just worry about yourself and Aizawa." She said it cheerfully.

"How can you say it like that?" Shiraishi gives exasperate look at Hiyama.

Hiyama let out a deep sigh, "That kind of uproar like you said just lasted for a day. No one can stay with a cold face for a long time, it tired them, no one can imitate him, Aizawa's exceptional." She snorted. "You should better worry about Aizawa, don't you realized? Aizawa's blackened mood started since your omiai news until now, it's almost a week didn't you feel sorry for him? If I were him, I would be depressed. So you must decrease his blackened mood. It's not healthy for our work place environment too, you know." She smirked at her. "You should help him to relax, go with him and forget about your aunt." She persuaded Shiraishi, her face changed unsure. Hiyama's so proud of what she said.

Shiraishi still thinking about what Hiyama said, changing her clothes silently.

Hiyama waiting for Shiraishi impatiently, she then dragged her out after she finished. "Let's go! I will buy you a present for my moving out." She said it happily at her confused friend.

After a long walk, they arrived at Lingerie shop. Shiraishi looked at Hiyama confused, "you said you want to buy me a present. Why are we going to this shop?" She asked her.

Hiyama showed Shiraisi her duh face, "Because, I will buy you lingerie as a present." She reaches the rack rummaging something that will look good on Shiraishi.

"I never wear this kind of underwear, it's not my style." Shiraishi furrowed her brow then shocked at the price, "You can buy me pajamas if you want." She told her cheerfully. "It's cheaper." She whispered at her ear.

Hiyama rolled her eyes. "You accommodate me for more than three months without a pay rent, it's worth it." She said it casually.

Shiraishi looked at her friend amused, "You can buy me other things. I will not wear it thought."

Hiyama finally found a two piece see through black lingerie then checked the size. It's perfect for Shiraishi. "Aizawa's like black color, right?" she looked at Shiraishi briefly. "Of course you will wear it!" she's grinning widely at Shiraishi. "Tomorrow at your sleepover trip with Aizawa!" she then runs toward the cashier to pay.

"What?" Shiraishi looked at Hiyama dumbfounded; a few seconds later her eyes widened shocked then running after her, "Wait!"

#####

A/n: borrowing the ryokan's name from Date - Koi to wa Donna Mono Kashira drama and inspired by Nigeru wa Haji da ga Yaku ni Tatsu drama too. Hope you like it!

Ps: please kindly give me a suggestion what should I do in the next parts should I change the rate? Some already agreed but I don't know the others, because the drama itself for all ages viewer. I don't know about my fanfic's viewer, it's concern me if many of you still underage. See u again in next few days,,, and thank you so much for your supporting comments… ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

"Just do your packing already!" Hiyama shouted from Shiraishi's opened bedroom door, she looked at her impatience, crossed her arm in her chest while leaning her body to the door's frame.

Shiraishi still a little bit unsure about her vacation with Aizawa. It's not right if he agreed to go just because his temporary emotions after hearing about a mere mention of her aunt. She doesn't want him to regret it later. She don't need to give proves to her aunt too, it's clear her aunt just want her to marry sooner. She's sure her aunt would not bad mouthed Aizawa if he assured her aunt that he will marry her niece before his departure to Toronto. She's sure too, he will say it to her aunt if she's not interrupted him, curse to his big responsibility attitude. But she's not a kind of woman who wants to ask first or forced a marriage to him, for an easy way out to evade her aunt. Marriage is sacred, both party should do it in their own free will. She really feels sorry for him, she just hopes this vacation can relax him a bit and not affected by others again.

"Shiraishi!" Hiyama looked at her sternly. Shiraishi huffed then grabbing her duffle bag and filling it quietly. "Isn't it too big for two night's trip?" Hiyama looked at her questionly.

"We don't know what will happen later, better be prepared." She told Hiyama then fills her bag with her clothes, other necessary things and first aid kit. Hiyama looked amused at her first aid kit then shake her head. "Why? It's important too."

Hiyama snickered at her, "Nothing, I shouldn't be surprised at your detailed personality, you never change. Just don't forget to bring my moving out present, it's important too." She thrusted her present into her bag then looked at her work smugly.

Shiraishi blushed furiously. She can't stop Hiyama for bought her 'moving out present' yesterday and now she can't stopped her for stuffing it to her bag, if only she know her vicious plan beforehand. "Is that why you're checking on my packing?" she looked at Hiyama annoyed.

"What else?" Hiyama laughed at her. "Let's go!"

#####

Shiraishi didn't meet Aizawa again since her leashing out anger yesterday. His desk looked untouched, she can't find him in emergency either, his only presence is his backpack on his chair. He's not evading her again, is he? She stared blankly at his desk across her.

The office's door opened, showing her missing person. He's walking in to the office briskly then bent over his desk to check something in his laptop. She's blinking at him. He's wearing his neurosurgeon scrubs, is he transferring again?

"Are you okay?" he questioned her, his eyes still land in his laptop, she's not answering back. He looked at her briefly. She just looked at him unsure he then looked at his own attire. "I have three long consecutive head operations. I will be in neurosurgery department all day. I forgot to tell you." He informed her.

"Ah, good job." She then looked at his eyes, smiled.

"Ah." He nodded at her. He looked at her jumpsuit then glancing at the doctor heli navigation table checking her partner. She has flight duty with Haitani today. "Be careful," he told her sternly.

"Um." she nodded at him.

"Are you going?" he asked her casually.

"Hmm." She showed her duffle bag. He reached his chair and opened his backpack take the prize out of his bag then gives it back to her.

"Can you check the reservation room to the ryokan? I don't have much time." He told her. She nodded at him understand. He looked at her for a moment then goes out from the office.

She's in search of the ryokan contact from her laptop when the hotline phone ringing, she dropped the prize on top of her laptop, hurriedly accept the phone, checking the heli availability then rushed out to dispatch the patient.

###

Shiraishi worked nonstop until her day shift finished. Today, she really wasted her energy for flight duty, she boards the heli five times, and three of the patients have serious injury. Fortunately, there is no problem at all and Haitani doing his job properly.

Shiraishi already changed her clothes and back to the office, but there's no sign of Aizawa. "Is he not finished yet?" She huffed. "Then it's better to work on the reports while waiting for him." She muttered at herself. She relaxed her muscles then slumped at her chair heavily. She looked on the top of her laptop, an 'OK' written on a post-it sticking at the prize. She smiled at what she saw. Did Aizawa finally have a time to do it himself? She saves the prize in her shoulder bag then typing her reports.

Fujikawa walked in the office happily then smiled broadly when looking at her, "Shiraishi! I have good news, guess what?" he then walking toward his chair beside her.

"What is it?" she asked at him amused.

"I can start board the heli tomorrow!" Fujikawa's screaming happily.

"Finally Tachibana sensei give you permission." Shiraishi said it happily, for his return. "But, Fujikawa sensei today you have double shifts again and tomorrow is you free day. Isn't that mean you can board the heli the day after tomorrow?" she asked him innocently.

"Ah…" Fujikawa's mouth gaped, his happy face falls down.

Shiraishi slapped her forehead for her clueless mind, "eh, I am so sorry I don't mean to disappoint you."

"It's alright. I am still board the heli thought." Fujikawa's grinning at her again. "Wait, why are you still here? Are you not going?" He asked her confused.

"I am waiting for Aizawa." She told him.

"Oh the operations must be long and complicated." He responded. "Ah I am almost forgetting it." He shouted.

Shiraishi looked at Fujikawa curiously. He opened his drawer, taking out a long paper bag then gives it to her. She looked at it confused and peering inside, "champagne?" She looked at him questionly.

"It's a present from me and Haruka." He told her happily.

"Why is everyone giving me present?" She looked at the present unsure.

"Just take it as a souvenir from my comeback as doctor heli." He said it cheerfully.

"Then we can drink it together, to celebrate your comeback later." She told him and giving the present back at him.

"Hmmm, actually I bought it to celebrate our marriage and Haruka's pregnancy, but we don't think we can drink it after her miscarried incident. She thought it's better if we give it to you and Aizawa." He gave the champagne back to Shiraishi, "hei, you can drink it at the Onsen together." He told her, wringing his eyebrows happily.

She looked at him suspicious.

"Ah, it's my time for a round check, bye Shiraishi! Have a nice trip." He's walking out of the office happily.

Not long after that.

"I am sorry, I am late. Are you ready?" Aizawa in his casual clothes walked in toward his chair then shouldering his backpack. "You looked tired, want to eat first?" He looked at her worrying.

Shiraishi checked her watch then closed her laptop. "I am ready. Yes I'm a little bit tired but we better catch up the train so I can take a quick nap for two hours and have warm dinner at the ryokan."

"If that is what you wish." He take her duffle bag then they go to Tokyo station hurriedly.

#

As soon as they sit on their seat at the train, Shiraishi closed her eyes, her tiredness worn out her body. The moving motions lull her into a deep sleep. Aizawa's looking at her sleeping state. She looks peaceful. He put her disarray hair behind her ears then carefully moves her body, so she can lean her head to his shoulder. Her hand unconsciously reaches his waist, snuggle closer. She let out her breath with full of contentment. He smirked at her then closed his own eyes for a quick rest.

#

They reached the ryokan at ten past twenty, too late for dinner time, "do you think we still can ask for dinner?" Shiraishi looked at him unsure.

"We can try," Aizawa dropped their bags on the floor and talk to the receptionist, "excuse me, I am Aizawa."

"Ah, Mr. And Mrs. Aizawa sensei, we're waiting for your arrival, please wait a moment." The receptionist's checking their database. Shiraishi looked at him confused, Aizawa raising his eyebrow at her questionly. "Upgraded to the best room for two days. Please follow our Nakai (waitress) to your room and enjoy your honeymoon time in Shuzenji." The receptionist's looking at them happily.

Aizawa angled his neck confused, "ah, thank you, can we have dinner too?"

"Of course, we have been notified for your late arrival. We'll send your dinner to your room, please wait for a moment." The receptionist informed them.

They're following the nakai to their room. "Thank you" Shiraishi said it to her. The nakai bowed then leave them in their room. She looked at the luxurious room, agape, there is a king sized bed and attached open air bath on the outside. "Isn't this too luxurious for a convenience store's lottery prize and specifically for honeymoon couple?" she takes the prize out from her hand bag to check it. "Wait, the receptionist said upgraded to the best room."

"Why are you so stunned, aren't you the one who reserve the room?" He asked her casually.

"Aren't you the one who reserve the room?" she told him confused. She showed him the prize with an 'OK' written on a post-it.

"I told you, I am in neurosurgery department all day." He raised his eyebrow. They looked at each other for a few seconds, her eyes widened.

"HIYAMA!" they shouted at the same time. The silent fall and they looked at each other awkwardly.

"You want to change the room?" he asking her.

"Do you?" she asking him back.

"I would be happy wasting Hiyama's money." He said it sarcastic. "Do you think they have another free room? I heard this ryokan really famous."

She looked at him unsure, she checked her watch almost eleven, "we are already coming late, they will send our dinner too. It's not proper to make another commotion. It will be strange if we ask another room and they thought we're a married couple in honeym…"

"If you say so" he cuts in her raving words.

Well, this is awkward, Shiraishi thought. She looked at him unsure then clearing her throat, "You can take a bath first." She ordered him.

He raised his eyebrow at her then take the yukata from the bed and moving out to the open air bath soon after. She let out a deep sigh and slumped at the bed. He looks indifferent as usual then she could act natural too, she stared blankly on the floor. Her heart dropped when she heard the sliding door opened. "You can take your turn now, don't soak too long." She heard him warned her.

"Hmmm of course." She answered him awkwardly then rushing out to take her bath.

When she finished, their dinner already prepared on the table, her stomach grumbled at the smell of the food. They finished their dinner in silence, then after the nakai cleaning their table the atmosphere around them back to awkward again. Bad luck for her; she's wide awake, after taking a nap at the train and filling her stomach.

"Want to drink a glass of champagne? Fujikawa give me as a present for his comeback as doctor heli. Maybe we can relax a bit and sleep tightly." She told him awkwardly.

"It's up to you." He said it curtly.

She poured two glass of champagne for both of them. She drank it all at once. He looked at her amused then drank his own.

"My head a little light and my body feel hot." She muttered at herself not long afterward.

"Are you already drunk? You just take a glass." He smirked at her funny behavior then he pours another glass for himself and drinks it.

"I'm not drunk, but my body feels hot" she's laying on the floor now, "this floor is so cool."

"You will catch a cold if you lie on the floor too long, sleep on the bed." He ordered her.

"No, I will sleep on the floor, you can sleep on the bed." She said it stubbornly.

He let out an exasperate sigh then move to her side and carrying her bridal style to the bed. He put her on the bed carefully. Her hands suddenly reached his neck, her hands feel warm. He untangled her hands carefully and touched her forehead. Her face flushed and her body really warm, "Are you sick? I told you not to soak in the onsen too long." He told her sternly.

"No, I am not, just hot. You're hot too." She reached him again, but he evaded her hand and start to walk away, "let me take a look at you." She grabbed his sleeve then he tripped and land on top of her, sprawled on the bed, she gasped.

He holds his body weight on his elbows instantly, "are you alright?" he looked at her worriedly and she looked at him with worried eyes too.

She touched his left cheek, "You're sick too. Wait, I have aspirin in my bag." She starts to move but he held her still. "Aizawa?"

They stared at each other a little bit long. She looked confused at first then she looked at him with love? He blinking his eyes couldn't believe his own eyes. Her free hand reached his forehead and smoothed his furrow, "don't furrowed your eyebrows too much." He heard her said it sternly then smiled at him lovingly. Now, he questioned his state of sanity. Suddenly, he feels strange urge to touch her body then looked at her luscious lips.

"Kousaku," he told her sternly then lowered his head and kiss her open mouthed. She startled for a moment then responded him, kissing him back. Her hands reaching his nape and pull him closer. He groaned and opened her mouth with his tongue, she complying him and opened her mouth. He's savoring her mouth passionately, her own taste of her mixing with champagne make him drunk. He kisses her deep and long then slowed to take a breath. She sighed at his mouth. He looked at her eyes. She looked at him lovingly and breathless.

"Kousaku," she called him. They looked at each other eyes for a few moments.

"Megumi," he called her finally, then touched their foreheads.

#####

Tsuneo's bar

"You upgraded their room?" Saejima looked at Hiyama astonished. She's shaking her head. No one can stop her strong-willed friend if she's already planning something seriously. Hiyama's totally in her matchmaking mode.

"Hu-uh, a room with private outdoor hot spring bath attached." Hiyama told Saejima proudly. "I checked in internet, the room from the prize just looked ordinary and have shared outdoor hot spring bath with same gender only. They will evade each other there. Luckily, the best room not booked yet and the price is not much different." She chatted happily.

"I am too curious to know what will happen to them after the trip." Saejima told them.

"Become real, I hope." Hiyama told her. "I heard from Fujikawa both of you gave them a bottle of champagne. Hope, it can make them drunk enough to do something romantic."

"Hmm, he bought it a couple of months ago to celebrate our marriage and my pregnancy, but you know what happened later, we don't think will drink it afterward. I think it's better to give it to them. Maybe it can help them a bit." Saejima told her.

"Ah…" Tsuneo remembered something then his face changed a little bit afraid.

"What is it Tsuneo?" Hiyama looked at him with eyebrows furrowed. Saejima looked at him curiously.

"Nothing." He smiled at Hiyama unsure then looked at Saejima worriedly.

"You know, it's not good to say something half finished." Saejima looked at him suspicious.

"I don't say anything, I just remembered something." He defended himself.

"Is it about the champagne?" Tsuneo looked at Hiyama shocked, bingo, "Spill it." She ordered him.

Tsuneo looked at two scary women in front of him then give up, "that champagne, Fujikawa sensei bought it from me…" his words trailed off then looked at both women worriedly.

"And then?" Hiyama asked him impatient.

"That champagne mixed with aphrodisiac." He said it fast in one breath then looked at them timidly. Both women looked at him shocked. All three of them sit uncomfortably in silent.

Hiyama cleared her throat, "I think… I think it's unexpectedly a good idea." She looked at them unsure, "It will make them closer, right?" She laughed with forced face. "It's our secret don't let Aizawa know about this, if not he will killed all of us."

"I hope they don't drink it all." Tsuneo muttered at himself.

"Tsuneo san." Saejima looked at him coldly, her eyes pointing daggers at him. "Why did you sell that kind of champagne to my husband?"

Tsuneo looked at Saejima scaredly, "it's not my intention. I give him the wrong bottle. I should give that champagne to other customers. This dinner is free." He then scurrying away from the bar, avoiding her for the rest of the night.

###

A/n: I am upgrade it to M now than later, hope you like this chapter too dedicated for you who waited Shiraizawa first kiss with patience. I will try to write *cough the next *cough part *cough. Wish me luck!

Ps: thank you so much for your supporting comments, hugs all of you! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Aizawa touched his forehead to hers then closing his eyes. He takes his breath heavily. He feels hot, is he sick? No, he doesn't think he is sick. He was fine until a moment ago. He didn't think their dinner have problems. It's impossible a ryokan this famous poisoning their own guests. The most suspicious is Fujikawa's champagne, but he's not a kind of man who hurts others. If it's the champagne, Megumi might feel the same too.

Now he has this urge to bed her badly. What the hell with him now? He clenched his fists tightly, a little bit afar from either sides of her body. He didn't dare to touch her. He wouldn't know what will happen if he touch her body directly now, their yukata were too thin. He can't act harshly too or she will run away from him.

His breath labored, he needs to touch her. He pecked her left cheek then continue his lingering kiss to her ear, bite the tip a bit, she startled and grabbed his arms. As he moved down to her neck, her hand moved to his shoulders. He breathed in her neck and feels her carotid artery beating faster pumping her blood. He kissed her neck open mouthed, sucked at her skin.

"Kousaku," She moaned in his ear, panting heavily. Open surge of pleasure dawned at her when he sucked at her neck. She can feel his hardness nudge her leg, that's increasing her body temperature again. The urge to touch his skin, panting her breath, the urge to want him buried deep inside of her, her messy mind keep urging her to raise her hips, but his lower body pinning hers to bed hold her still.

"Tell me to stop and I will stop," she heard him told her, what? No! He's still sucking her neck waiting for her answer, but she didn't say anything. He stopped and opened his eyes to look up at her. She looked back at him, her face flushed and still out of breath.

Shiraishi's body feels hot. She craved for his touch. "Don't stop." She said it breathlessly, her hands cupping his cheeks, pulling his head down. She kissed his lips awkwardly, then she kisses his nose, eyes, and his furrowed eyebrows and moved down to kiss his chin and last but not least she bites his neck then sucked at her bites mark trying to imitate him.

He groaned then gave her long passionate kiss, she meets his tongue, sucked at each other, whimpering at his mouth then he holds her hands with his hand above her head, his other untie her obi. He broke their kiss to concentrate unwrapped her body. He looked at her naked body startled.

"I was nervous and just take the yukata to the open bath." She hides her face in his shoulder, embarrassed. He chuckled at her then tensed when he felt her free hand slipped inside his yukata touched his chest. He grabbed her wrist to stop her, he refrained himself to do this slowly.

She looked at him confused then moved her interest to his obi struggled at the knot, looked at her trembling hands, He decided to help her. She hastily shoved open his yukata over his shoulders to add more contacts to his skin. She gasped at his nakedness and his hardness jutting at her near her opening. She moved her eyes elsewhere. He cupping her chin and directing her face back at him.

"I was nervous too." He whispered to her ear, she's blushing furiously. He smirked at her then shrugged off his own yukata. His jaw clenched when her hands exploring his body timidly, touching his chest lightly pressing at his nipples then moved down to his stomach spreading her palm on his toned abs and up again to his firm back pulling him to her body. She gasped when he positioned himself between her legs and leaning over her body completely. She raised her thigh to his hip rubbing her legs at him and successfully rise her hips and grinding her pubic to his hardness, he groaned loudly at her neck.

He carefully holds his body with his arms not to crush her. Her body still hot and moved restlessly below him. He moved his hand down to touch her already wet folds slowly, opening her with his fingers. Her wetness eased his finger deep inside, pulling out and added more fingers to massage her inner muscles slowly in and out until her wetness drenched his fingers. She moaned at his chest, biting his skin and writhe uncontrollable.

"Kousaku." Her heart beat faster and her breath quicken. She moved her lower body continuously to meet his fingers and seek her pleasure. He takes out his drenched hand then reached her breasts, smearing her wetness to her nipples. He sucked hard at her glistening nipples and licked clean her areolas, her fingers scratching deep at his back, "Kousaku. Please." She begs him, panting heavily in his neck.

He pushes her right leg up widening her opening folds then thrust his hardness slowly, penetrating her tight inner muscles, stretching it, he gritted his teeth. He stilled himself when reached her hymen. "Kousaku," he looked at her glistening eyes. He couldn't contain his urge anymore; he pulled out his hardness until his tip then thrust hard into her to the hilt, filling her completely. She's screaming on his shoulder, sobbing faintly.

He kisses her eyes and gives her lingering kiss to where her tear stains, kissing her lips softly and touching their noses calming her. She let out her contented sigh, looked at him lovingly then he start to move out slowly. She gripped at his shoulders, her hips rocking into him, rubbing her clitoris to his pubic then gasped at the sensation. His eyes never leave her face when he moved in and out inside her, thrusting deep inside of her. He quickened his rhythm when he saw her budding pleasure. His hand reached her clitoris rubbing it hard then feels her inner muscles tightened, squeezing him. She moaned with pleasure, arched her back. He groaned, continued to thrust harder into her. He changed his thrusts angles in search of his own relief. She reached her climax again moaning softly squeezing him more then he reached his climax too, spilling all his seeds inside her.

She can feel warm sensation in her womb then his heavy body landed on top of her, crushing her into the bed. She gripped his back, his labored breath on her neck matching hers for a moment then slowed. She feels content and happy. He starts to rise but she tightening her grip and locking her ankle behind his leg, keep him still. She doesn't want to lose his warm body so soon.

"I am not going anywhere," he whispered then kissed her cheek softly. She looked at his eyes then loosened her grip. He smirked at her then in fast motion turning over their body, his back landed on the bed and she sprawled on top of him straddling his hips. She embarrassed at their bold position then pushed his chest, gasped as his hardness thrusting deeper inside her. She start to move up to free herself but his hand gripped her waist pulled her back down, she moaned loudly at the pleasure then covered her flushed face. He looked at her amused then pulling down her nape, leaning her hot body to him, rubbing her back soothingly. "How is your body?" he asked her softly.

She looked at his worried face then smoothen the wrinkles in his forehead, "hurt a little at first, I am alright now." She smiled at him reassuringly.

He mesmerized at her beautiful smile then cupped her face and kissed her open mouthed, she opened her mouth, their tongues entwined together. They engaged in hot searing kiss before her hips start to move again seeking more relief from his hardness inside her, clenched him from inside, he groaned with pleasure and rocking up his hips into her, gaining more leverage.

###

The sound of chirping birds awakened her, she blinking her eyes. Her head hurt a little, she uses her hand to rub her forehead to ease her pain. She remembered last night, her body feels hot suddenly. Is this a dangerous disease? She shakes her head, maybe just her immune down a little, she is too tired, stressed and soaked in onsen too long, but Kousaku's body feels hot too. Kousaku, she repeated his name in her mind, his name calming her messy mind. She recalled what they did last night. She lost count of how many times they had make love, she feels hot again. She cupped her blushing hot cheeks embarrassed. She shocked at her own wanton behavior.

She heard his groaning pain behind her. She turns her body and looked at Kousaku, his hands clutching his head. She touches his shoulder lightly startled at his still hot body then start to check him. "You have a fever. Did you have a headache too? Wait a minute I have aspirin in my bag." She told him worriedly then hurriedly gets out from the bed. She just moves a step when she feels her legs wobbled and her surrounding spinning in front of her. She collapses on the floor.

He wake up with severe headache as if someone pounding at his head then he felt cold hands touching his hot body soothingly and heard Megumi's voice. He opened his eyes looking at her side of bed, she's not there. "Megumi?" he called her.

"On the floor." She answered him softly.

He sits for a moment, clutching his head. He grabs his yukata on the floor then tried to stand, tightening his jaw to suppress his headache. He ties the obi carelessly then walks toward Megumi. She scrunched on her legs still naked, her head bend between her knees, and her hands clutched her head. He sat beside her, "Tell me where is hurt?" he looked at her worriedly.

"My head, I feels dizzy, I have aspirin in red first aid kit, inside my duffle bag." She told him specified.

He stands slowly and walks carefully toward her bag, rummaging inside her bag dizzily. He saw the red bag then blinked at the transparent black fabric on top of it. He thought it was a kind of bag cover, his mouth gaped when realized what is it really was. He carefully take the first aid kit bag out and not to touch the fabric. He moves toward the table pouring water to a clean glass carrying it carefully to her side. "Can you move?" he leans her body at the side of bed and helps her drinks the aspirin. She looked at him worried.

"You looks worse than me, hurry take the aspirin." She told him.

"Later," he carried her to the bed and wrapped the blanket around her body, "sleep," he told her sternly then turned. He takes her glass and aspirin then walks back to the table, pouring her glass with water then drink the aspirin. He sighs heavily then lying on the floor to ease his headache.

"Are you okay?" She asked him still worried.

"Ah, I swear there is something in the champagne." He told her a little annoyed.

"I don't think it's the champagne." She told him dubiously.

"You drank a glass then feel hot not long after that and feel dizzy in the morning. I drank two glasses, how do you think I feel?" He told her harshly. No more voice on the bed, she didn't say anything.

Knocking sound on the door interrupting them. She hurriedly buried herself inside the blankets. The nakai asking them about the breakfast, he decided to have it in their room. He walks to their bed and sits beside her, pulling down her blankets, cupping her face, "I am sorry, are you alright?" He asked her worried.

"I'm better," reassuring him. "Are you?" Her hand reached his hair, sweeping it from his forehead then raising her body kissing both of his temples.

"Ah," His hands grabbing her waists, pulling her closer, kissing her lips tenderly then moved his lips to her left ear, whispering, "will you have your breakfast first or take a bath with me?"

She blushed furiously then seeking his lips again, "a bath with you," she answered in his lips playfully. She's shrieking when he carried her bridal style to their open air bath.

###

After late breakfast Aizawa Kousaku and Shiraishi Megumi can have their sleep properly. She is still in her deep sleep on her side, resting her head on his chest, snuggling tightly while he already wake up, laying lazily on his back contented and rubbing her back tenderly.

He recalled what happened to them last night. He's sure there's something mixed in the champagne causing them to act wild. They had make love all night as if being drugged... his thought trailed off. He cursed under his breath, he know what is it. is this Hiyama's other plans again? He's so stupid falling into her plan three times in a row. He was fortunate Megumi already accepted him and have mutual feeling toward him, if not he will regret it all his life.

He smirked; Megumi isn't as dense as he thought. He just curious how long she had a feeling for him, he looked at her sleeping state, so contented near him, it's calming him. He would be happy to see her face every time she woke up, her body growing big with his child inside her... his smiled face dropping and his body tensed.

He never used any protection last night. She could be carrying his child right now, their child. It's not that as if he doesn't want a child from her, but he doesn't think this is the right time. She is so proud of her work and has a big passion to reach her dream with lifesaving; even she was supporting him to go to Toronto to reach his own dream. He wouldn't dare to rob her, from her own dream.

He remembered what happened to his own mother. His smart ambitious mother ended her own life because of her depression having him, in her peak of career. His existence killed her life and dream. His face darkened. No, Megumi isn't his mother, she would never take her own life, but he's sure as hell she would stop her duty as flight doctor as soon as she knows she's with child. He's afraid if in the future she would over thinking everything again, losing her dream, regretting their closeness, rejecting him, rejecting their child...

"Didn't I tell you not to furrow your eyebrows often? Will you tell me what are you thinking?" She touched her fingers to his eyebrows smoothing it.

He looked at her startled. She's always known what is in his mind. He should change the topic. He smiled at her, "ah, you finally wake up. I am hungry, want to have lunch?"

She observed him silently. She already awake when she feels his body tensed. He's in deep thought, his eyebrows furrowed, his face darkened again and he tried to evade any questions from her. "What are you hiding from me?" She asked him patiently then she can hear her stomach grumbling, her face flushed.

"Lunch it is." He smirked at her.

###

They wasted their afternoon touring Shuzenji areas walking hand in hand, eating ramen, tasting various foods, taking photos and enjoying the beautiful view. Shuzenji's area has such picturesque places with traditional culture that still remain long-lasting.

He smiled at her happy face, pointing somewhere she like, talking nonsense things that really out of her character in lifesaving. "Kousaku let's try that public hot spring foot bath, it's seem refreshing!" He complied her, carefully seated her on the pile of rocks then sit beside her.

She soaked her legs in hot spring water, wringing her toes happily, hissing with pleasure, "ah, this is really pleasurable, my fatigue will go instantly."

"Is your body still sore?" He asked her worriedly. She just sleeps for few hours this morning. He feels guilty at her.

"What a handsome couple, are you in your honeymoon?" An older lady asked them from across. Megumi's blushing furiously.

"Why are you asking them like that? Looks at her, you make her embarrassed." An older man looks like her husband beside her warned her playfully then laughed, "Young man you catch a really beautiful wife." He told Kousaku proudly.

"You makes her face reddened." The old lady's slapping her husband's hand. "It's alright dear, many young couple coming to this place for their honeymoon. Hope you can have a handsome child sooner." She told Megumi reassured.

Megumi's mouth gaped, loss of words then smiled at the older lady. Not long, her eyes widened, what the old lady said dawned to her when she remembered their love making last night, they were too engrossed at it that they didn't realize not using any protection at all. She could be pregnant. The thought of her carrying Kousaku's child warmed her heart, her hand unconsciously reaching her stomach protectively.

She sensed Kousaku's body tensed beside her, she tensed too. Is this what he was thinking before? Did he regret it? She glanced at him trying to read his facial expressions, he bend his head a little, but she can see his furrowed eyebrows, he looked at the water blankly, he must be thinking about it and doesn't look happy at all. Does he not want their child? Her face paled, if she really pregnant he would marry her instantly to take his responsibility. He would be trapped with her for the rest of his life. She doesn't want to force him into marriage.

"Megumi, do you want to go back? You look pale. You should take a little rest before dinner." He asked her worriedly.

She looked at his worried face, he's really care to her. It's too early to know, maybe she's not pregnant at all and he's just thinking about other matters. She doesn't need to worry and try to think positive. She smiled at him, "I think it's a good idea."

###

"Tonight's dinner is really good and tasty!" She told him happily, they walked back hand in hand to their room.

He opened their room's door for her. She smiled thankfully at him then walks in first. She looked at the table, "uh, where is Fujikawa's champagne? I didn't see it again." She looked at him questionly.

"I disposed it in the toilet. It's too dangerous if someone drink it accidentally." He told her seriously.

She looked at him amused, "are you still thinking there was something mixed in it? It's just champagne, even though I'm bit suspicious when he gave it to me to make us drunk, I don't think we was drunk last night. Maybe, we catch the disease somewhere before we came here, don't think too serious" she told him.

He looked like he wants to say something then hold it back, "forget it, let's get to sleep." He walks to the bed ignoring her.

She followed him to bed. He already sprawled on the bed, his hand covering his eyes. She lies on her side of bed, looking at the ceiling, looked at his covered eyes then let out a sigh. She's not sleepy at all.

"Kousaku." She called him, she's sure he's not sleeping yet but he's not answering her. She encourages herself to move closer to him. She snuggled at his body and kissed him on the lips seductively then his body tensed.

He shoved her body then told her harshly, "What are you doing?"

She looked at him startled, "I... I am sorry, I am just not sleepy yet, I thought you too, I thought we can..." she looked at him embarrassed. "Forget it, good night." She moved back a little bit far from him then lying on her side, her back at him. She buried herself inside the blankets.

She can hear his heavy sigh, the bed behind her dipped, she closed her eyes. His arm sneaked at her waist pulling her closer toward his front, he hugged her from behind. He kissed her shoulder tenderly, and then told her, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to reject you. I just want you to rest. Last night you wasn't sleep at all and I made a mistake bedded you without any protection. Tonight, I don't want to make another mistake, added more risk impregnating you." She feels her heart freeze then shattering, she holds her tears.

"Megumi?" She heard him, but she keeps her silent.

###

A/n: Sorry about the smut part it's a bit meh and too rushed (I am fail at typing this kind of scene). Back to the story, how about it? Is this too sad? Aizawa's doing a bad move, they should solve their problem sooner. Should I give another twist? I am still thinking next scenes in my mind. I hope you like this long chapter (it's the longest so far). Thank you so much for your supporting comments! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

"Megumi…" she heard Kousaku's voice then slowly opened her eyes looking at her surroundings. She saw Kousaku sit beside her on the bed looked at her intensely. His hair was still damp from his bath.

"What time is it?" she asked him sleepily still lying on the bed, she wants to continue her sleep. He moved from the bed and walks toward the table.

He comes back to her side with a glass of water, "ten o'clock, we should go to train station after lunch time. Our train will depart three hours from now." He told her casually.

"What?!" she sits up immediately, shocked at how long she had sleep. "I think I am really tired." She muttered at herself, "thank you," she accepted the glass from his hand and gulping the water till the last drop, easing her thirst. "Why didn't you wake me up early?" she rolled her head slowly, her body feels tense and heavy then she feels his warm hand massaging her neck, loosening her hard knot muscles on her neck and shoulders.

"You sleep like the dead. It's creeping me out." He told her amused, she slapped his hand annoyed. He smirked at her, "Why? Do you still want to go sightseeing? We can come here again in the future." He told her truthfully.

"You will go with me again?" she looked at him surprised.

"Of course, who else will I go with?" he looked at her confused. She hugs him tightly then buried her face in his firm chest, he hugs her back. After a moment he said to her, his voice unsure, "Megumi, about last nig…"

"I am famished." She told him quickly then kissed him on his lips. He groaned and deepened his kiss for a few moments then broke their kiss, "let's eat our breakfast or we would be really late." She nodded, smiled at him.

The breakfast as delicious as usual, they finished in no time then prepared for check out. On the way of their walks to the station, Megumi make a quick stop to choose some souvenirs for her mother and their friends then two bentos for their late lunch on the train. Kousaku just followed her around and gladly paid all her purchases.

At late afternoon they arrived back in Tokyo, Kousaku dropped her at her apartment then gave her a sweet kiss in her forehead before he went to Shohoku to check on his patients. She just barely opened her door when she heard Hiyama's scream from her living room.

"Shiraishiii, finally you come back home! I thought you will stay at Shuzenji forever." Hiyama ran toward her, she looked at her expectantly.

She looked at her stunned, "Eh, of course. I have a day shift tomorrow." She told her confused.

Hiyama rolled her eyes, "of course." She told her sarcastic, "Sooo… how was it?" she asked Shiraishi curiously, grinning widely.

Shiraishi opened her bag then give her a couple of key chain souvenirs in Hiyama's palm, "here a couple gifts for you and Ogata san, thanks to both of you, I had the best room at the ryokan, ate delicious meal every morning and night and I toured Shuzenji's area too, the view was really breathtaking. You and Ogata san should come too someday. Oh and I am recommending public hot spring foot bath. It can clear your fatigue." She told her enthusiastic then walks toward her room hurriedly.

"Woah the souvenirs so beautiful thank you, but that is not what I mean, whatever, how about you and Aiza…" Hiyama interrogated Shiraishi.

"Oh, I am sorry. I am really tired after the trip, I need to rest." Shiraishi looked at her friend apologetic then closed her bedroom's door.

Shiraishi sighed finally she can have her own private space. She walk to her adjoin bathroom and take a bath. After a moment she's back to her bedroom and sits in front of her dressing table, drying her wet hair. Her sore body feels better after showered under the hot water. She tilted her head to the right and to the left then noticed the trace of Kousaku's kiss mark on her neck still clearly visible. Fortunately, Hiyama didn't notice it at all because she covering it with her coat and hair. Tomorrow she should wear turtleneck shirt inside her scrubs. If Hiyama knows about this she would look at her smugly so proud of her successful plans.

She sighed then moved to her bed, lying on her back, thinking about what happened to her in two days ago. Kousaku really cranky about the champagne, adamant that something mixed in it and that's the reason why they were having the fever. He thought Hiyama orchestrated all of this.

She will not forget when he said about his mistake either and implying that he didn't want her to get pregnant. She wants to know his reasons but she was afraid couldn't bear it, if he say that he doesn't want her pregnant clearly the second time, that's why she stopped him this morning. Maybe he thought of many reasons in his mind. In case of her pregnancy turned true he will feel responsible too. But, she slightly hopes that she really carrying his child. She hugged her warm stomach, she just hope if she really with child he would change his mind and accepting both her and their child with open arms. He is always have a soft spot for children patients and can get close to them easily, she's sure he will be a good father. He is a good man too, always take his responsibility seriously, he cares to his patients and people around him, smart and hardworking, even though sometimes he feels unsure about himself. Most importantly he is always helping and caring to her. At work she's always look up at him, comply his command, unconsciously dependent upon him. She blinked her eyes heavily then closed it as she falls into deep sleep.

Aizawa walks slowly to the hospital, thinking about last night. He's really sure Megumi heard what he said and he realized what he said hurt her, her body tensed for a brief second then ignored him when he hugged her. He wants to make amends in the morning but she looked really tired and acted as if nothing wrong happened between them. Even stopped what he want to said and make him forget with her seductive kiss. He smirked at her bold behavior then decided to let it slip for a moment, but he promised to himself will talk to her again soon.

Aizawa's on his way toward neurosurgery department to pick up his patients files whose he operated two days ago. It's around four in late afternoon when he arrived at hospital, the medical staff's still crowding the hospital with shift change or busy with patients. He go straight into the elevator and just lift up to the first floor when the elevator stopped, the opened door showing the grinning Shinkai walking in. His grin widened when he saw him.

"You are here already." Shinkai told him surprised.

Aizawa leans on the back, crossing his hands on his chest, raising his eyebrow at Shinkai. "So, now I'm banned from coming to Hospital." He told him sarcastic.

Shinkai grinning widely, "I heard you're on your honeymoon leave, isn't it too fast to go back to work?" He told Aizawa.

Aizawa glared at Shinkai, "where did you hear that kind of gossip?"

"Uh, I don't think it's a gossip beside everyone knows that you and Shiraishi sensei on leave together this weekend. It's true, isn't it? I didn't see her this last two days either." Shinkai grinned knowingly.

Aizawa rolled his eyes, "just because you didn't see her, it doesn't mean we're together." He tried to protect Megumi's reputation, if the gossipmongers in hospital spread her private life, she would be embarrassed.

"But everyone in Lifesaving staff station heard when Tachibana sensei gives his permission for two days leave to Shraishi sensei and you. Last Friday you leave hurriedly after finished our meeting with Saijou sensei and changed your scrubs in no time. It was really clear that you're impatient to go with her." Shinkai looked at him amused. "Are you already married to Shiraishi sensei secretly?" He asked him curiously.

"I never thought you're a kind of man who like to gossip." Aizawa accused him annoyed. He taps his finger at his arm impatient waiting the elevator to open the door, when the door opened; he walks briskly leaving Shinkai behind.

Shinkai looking at Aizawa's uncomfortable stance, then grinning again. He followed him, "I don't like to gossip but this news about you and Shiraishi sensei picked my interest. Luckily I am really close and popular among the nurses and doctors whose provides me with this kind of information freely not like you who only close to Shiraishi sensei." He told him proudly.

Aizawa shook his head and keep ignoring him. In midway they meet Saijou sensei, so they decided to check on the patients together and discussed more about their upcoming operation in the few days.

At night Aizawa stop by the medical office to collect his laptop to type his report at home. He walks toward his desk when Fujikawa called him.

"Ah, Aizawa, are you comeback already?" Fujikawa grinned widely at him from the sofa in the corner waiting his cup of noodle cooked in three minutes.

Aizawa rolled his eyes. It's the umpteenth time he heard that kind of sentence, after Shinkai and some more nurses and doctors he meets on his way. "Ah." He answered Fujikawa curtly.

"How is your vacation? Is it good?" Fujikawa asked him curiously, wiggle his eyebrows happily.

"Ah, you take double shifts again?" Aizawa changed the topic.

"As you can see, by the way I started the flight duty this morning too." He told him cheerfully.

Aizawa remembered about the champagne, "Ah was that the reason you give the champagne to Shiraishi?" He asked Fujikawa casually.

Fujikawa slurping his noodles, "hu uh, have you drink it? Is it that good?" He asked him curiously.

"Where did you buy it?" Aizawa fished for more information.

"Oh I see if you asked me like that, it's mean the champagne really good then, I should believe him! I will buy it again." Fujikawa said it enthusiastic. He looked at Aizawa's raising eyebrow. "Ah, I bought it a couple of months ago from Tsuneo to celebrate my marriage with Haruka and her pregnancy but you know what happened after that. So, Haruka suggested giving it to both of you." He explained.

Aizawa zipped his bag and shouldered it ready to go home. "You better not buy any drinks from him again and take your money back from that champagne." He suggested him, "thanks for working hard." He nodded at him then walking out from the office.

Fujikawa looking at Aizawa's retreating back confused. "Eh?"

#####

A/N: hi I am back again, I busied with other things last week and when I tried to type the story I keep thinking something is off with it so I delayed to upload it and move on to type the next part and waiting if I have new idea to fill the blank plot (it's keep bugging me), but can't find anything to add the story. This part isn't much, I hope you like it too. Thank you so much for your supportive comments and waiting the update patiently, sorry if this part not satisfied your curiosity. I will update the next part shortly my target is to finish this story in one month, since I uploaded this in Oct, 5 means I will finish it in Nov, 5. I hope I can catch up my dead line.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

The next morning, Shiraishi opened her bedroom's door ready to start the day and walks toward her kitchen. She drinks a glass of water then prepare to make the breakfast. She checked the rice, when Hiyama walking toward her.

"Shiraishi what happen to you and Aizawa at Shuzenji?" Hiyama asked her to the point.

"I told you yesterday. I toured in Shuzenji and tried the hot spring foot bath too." Shiraishi told her uninterested, she tried to evade her again. She rinsed the rice then cooked it in her mini rice cooker. Then moved again to open the refrigerator rummaging something and pulled out some ingredients from it.

"You know that is not what I mean." Hiyama crossed her hands in front of her chest, signaling Shiraishi to spill all about what happened to her and Aizawa with no more excuses.

Shiraishi sighed, knowing what her friend wants. Her friend would never stop plastering her until getting what she wants. She looked at her friend in the face, "nothing." She told her curtly then washing the ingredients and starts mincing onion, meat and green vegetables.

"Ei, that's impossible! You slept over with Aizawa for two nights." Hiyama grinned widely waiting for more information from her friend.

"You know what, I got sick, I have had a fever the first night we arrived at the ryokan. In the morning, my head like split in two and my body went limp. Fortunately I brought my first aid kit and have aspirin inside; I slept again until lunch time after taking the medicine. We toured for a while after lunch. At night, we were exhausted and go straight to sleep. The next day, Aizawa woke me up at ten!" She told Hiyama do not believe it herself, "Aizawa told me I am sleeping like the dead. Maybe I am too stressed out and tired, you know I had five flights with three serious injury patients that day, and at night I soaked too long in onsen, so my worn out body dropped in the worse condition." She told Hiyama half the truth. "Even now I am still feeling sore and tired." She expressed her tiredness to her, "and a little bit cold too." She added.

She moved around the kitchen, switching on the stove and put the frying pan on top of it, warming it a moment then pouring a little amount of oil and putting the pieces of ingredients in it and stirring it for a few moments. The sizzling sound from the frying pan echoed between their breaking conversations. She moved to other side of the kitchen, scoped two bowls of cooked rice then mixed it into the frying pan and added the seasoning. She's stirring it again.

Hiyama processed the information slowly, she looked at her turtle neck shirt suspicious then shouted at her, "no way!" she does not believe her story at all.

Shiraishi just shrugged carelessly, divided the fried rice into two plates. Then carefully cracking four eggs in a bowl and whisk it with spoon.

Hiyama looked at her friend intensely, she acted as usual but she still feels something amiss. It was impossible Aizawa stayed idle and did nothing to her for two nights. "Did you wear the black lingerie?"

Shiraishi let out an exasperate sigh, her hands moved to her waists, then looked at Hiyama, "why would I wear a see through lingerie when I was in fever?" she tried to reasoned with Hiyama, well she was practically naked that time but she doesn't want to tell her friend that secret fact either.

Hiyama still looked at Shiraishi suspiciously, but she knows her friend would never dare wearing that kind of seductive dress and in front of Aizawa no less. Hiyama snorted maybe Shiraishi would wear it someday, no harm in hoping, right? She starts to feel annoyed at Aizawa, who didn't make any moves toward Shiraishi at all. Did he really like Shiraishi? Then she remembered the champagne, which Fujikawa bought from Tsuneo. The aphrodisiac was strong enough to make them fall to each other, she cleared her throat then looked at her friend intensely, "how was the champagne?"

Shiraishi looked at Hiyama confused, "ah, did you plan it with Fujikawa?" she asked her playfully then looked at her stunned face, "seriously! Did you really plan this far to make us together?" She looked at her, did not believed it then pouring the whisked eggs to the frying pan to make omelet.

Hiyama's eyes shimmering in hope, then grinning widely, please let this plan worked she said it inside her mind, "No, it was out of plan and I just known about it later, but did you?" she looked at her cautiously.

Shiraishi didn't miss her friend grinning face, her body shivered a bit. Kousaku's prediction was true after all, "drunk?" she shook her head, "No, we are not." She told her clearly then added, "Aizawa already suspicious about everything and mentioned something about the dangerousness then disposed the champagne in the toilet." She told Hiyama dramatically, satisfied at her friend shocked expression.

Hiyama's eyes widened, her mouth gaped, "Impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible for him." Shiraishi looked at her friend's face amused, "Okay that is enough, clear the table! NOW!" Shiraishi ordered Hiyama who's still grumbling at herself about her failed plan, then pushed her out from the kitchen to clean the table.

###

Shiraishi's still amusedly listening to Hiyama's chattering about what should she do while go dating with Kousaku until they arrived at medical office.

"Shiraishi sensei! You look stunning after back from your vacation." Yokomine looked at her dreamily.

Hiyama looked curiously at her friend from head to toe then furrowed her eyebrows.

Shiraishi ignored Hiyama then looked at Yokomine amused, "How did my looks before?" She gave her a bag full of snacks, "here a snack, you can share it with the others." She looked at her jumpsuit then checked her instructor at the doctor heli navigation table, Kousaku.

"Thank you so much for the snacks, Shiraishi sensei!" Yokomine eyes widened at the amount of the snacks. "Of course you did look stunning too, but now you look more brightly." She told her truthfully.

"Thank you." Shiraishi a little bit startled at Yokomine comment then moved at Fujikawa's table and Tachibana sensei's to drop their souvenirs.

"Yokota is right, you look unnaturally bright." Hiyama told her suspicious.

Shiraishi blinked her eyes unsure at Hiyama then clapping her hands, "okay enough for the chit chat let's move to the staff station, and don't forget your rounds and reports!" she told them and ushered them out from the office.

###

Shiraishi exhale her breath with satisfaction, finally she can take her break for a moment. She had been moving around since morning. Two ambulances came with two seriously injured patients from collision. After that, prepared for accepting two more patients from heli dispatch, then she meets the patient's family to make an explanation and consent for the next operation. She is on her way to the staff station to write her report when a nurse stopped her and told her that there is someone who wants to meet her. She then looked at her aunt, surprised to find her near the staff station.

Her aunt come over her, then hugs her tightly, "Megumi dear, how are you?" she looked at her face, "you looked a little bit pale." She told her worriedly.

"Aunt! I am alright, I had been moving around constantly since morning and I just have my break. You look healthy and beautiful as usual." Shiraishi smiled at her reassured then checked the time from her phone, "it's already lunch time, want to have lunch together at the cafeteria?" she asked her aunt, her aunt nodded at her, then she linked her arm with her aunt and walks together to the cafeteria, talking something amusing about her uncle and cousins.

"Is something serious happened that you need to talk to me Aunt?" Shiraishi started the conversation when they settled at their chairs at the cafeteria. They eat their lunch for a while. She's a little bit afraid if her Aunt start talking about marriage again, demanding Kousaku's presence and make some ruckus in hospital.

"Should I have a reason to meet my own niece?" Shiraishi's aunt looked at her amused.

Shiraishi widened her eyes then swallowed her meal hurriedly, "No, I don't mean it like that. I am just surprised. It's not like usually, Aunt coming in without confirmation first." She told her unsure.

"I just want to see you, if you're alright. After that dinner you didn't call me again. I am afraid you will ignore me for the rest of my life if I am not reaching you first." Her aunt explained to her exaggerated.

Shiraishi looked at her aunt stunned, "oh, I am sorry. I didn't think it's a good idea to call Aunt first. I didn't want to hear any bad talk about Kousaku anymore." She told her Aunt truthfully with a little bit annoyed in her voice, her aunt looked at her with interest. She looked at her Aunt flustered, "I mean Aizawa sensei." She told her with flushed face then continue eating her lunch.

"So, now you called him by his first name?" She looked at her confused niece's face. "At dinner you called him formally. I thought you're not really dating him that time." She told her knowingly.

Shiraishi looked at her Aunt a little bit shocked, is that mean her Aunt knows that she didn't really date him that time and intentionally test her at dinner? She cleared her throat, "of course we're dating, it's just didn't seem right to introduced him to Aunt informally with his first name." she defended herself.

Her Aunt looked at her amused, "of course but usually a real couple will call each other with their first name unconsciously, that's why I provoked him a bit by saying something sensitive about him, to know how both of your reaction is. It's clear that both of you really close and care to each other with no pretend at all."

Shiraishi thought about what her Aunt said for a moment, "Aunt you went too far that night and I don't want to hear about it again in the future." She warned her Aunt.

"I know and I apologize." She told her niece truthfully. "Is Aizawa sensei still angry at me? It didn't affect your relationship, right?" she looked at her curiously.

"Annoyed at first but then he was busy with his work and later we didn't talk about it again." She told her Aunt then her attention moved to Kousaku who just walked in to the cafeteria and carrying his tray looking for empty table near her. She smiled at him briefly then looked at his pile of sandwiches, sausages and some bread with interest, his lunch looks mouthwatering for her.

His body went rigid when he knows who the lunch partner across her seat is. "Mrs. Shiraishi." He then bowed briefly at her Aunt. He takes the table near her seat. She can see him from her peripheral vision, he take the seat backing them.

"I didn't see you again after taking the last patient to the CT scan room. Are you with Saijou sensei?" she asked him casually then finished her lunch.

"Ah." He told her curtly then continues eating his lunch silently.

"Do you have an operation schedule at Neurosurgery Department again? Did you tell Tachibana sensei?" she asked him again after long silent.

"Tomorrow at ten, can you tell him? I didn't meet him since morning." he told her.

"Alright, Tachibana sensei and Mitsui sensei were taking Yusuke kun to his checkup." She informed him. "Aren't you tired? I can switch with you for flight duty this afternoon." She told him worriedly.

"I am fine." He told her reassured, then his phone ringing. He answered briefly then stands from his seat and walk toward her.

"Is it from lifesaving?" she checked her phone quickly but no call for her, she furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's Shinkai." He told her, "Do you want to eat my sandwiches?" he raised his eyebrow at her.

Shiraishi looked at him calmer. "Oh." then looked at his sandwich nodded happily, "eum." He then switched her empty lunch tray with his tray. "Mrs. Shiraishi." He bowed at her Aunt again then walks away from them to return her empty tray and walk out from the cafeteria without looking back. She looked at his still half water bottle and two sandwiches which not eaten yet then eating it in no time and drinking his water casually.

Mrs. Shiraishi observed their intimate interaction intensely then looked at her niece with interest, "Aren't you eating too much dear?"

Shiraishi shook her head, "we rarely have enough time for a break or eating on time in lifesaving. So, I just eat whenever I can."

"If you say it like that," she looked at her niece a little bit suspicious. "Anyway, it seems Aizawa sensei listed me at his most hated person right now." She told her niece casually, not surprised.

"It's not true. He's still bowed politely at Aunt." Her Aunt looked at her doubtful, "He will simply ignore something or someone he didn't like. Beside, I'm sure his mind still preoccupied by his upcoming operation, he will not thinking about anything else if it's not more interesting than his operation." She explained.

"In another words, he's just interested in you, because he only talked to you." Her Aunt dared her to deny.

Shiraishi blushed furiously, "It's not like that, he rarely talks to others, it was just ordinary conversation and he was in a hurry to meet Shinkai sensei. This Shinkai sensei is from the same department as Kousaku in Neurosurgery." She looked at her Aunt's scrutiny eyes, "I mean Aizawa. They both the best Neurosurgeon in Shohoku and used to be competitor for internship in Toronto, but now their team work improved after the Toronto University itself chose Aizawa specifically and Shinkai sensei admitted Aizawa's skill." She looked at her Aunt unsure. She keeps denying her closeness with Kousaku in panic and babbling something unimportant while she should make her Aunt believed their relationship. She shook her head not impressed at her own effort to change their conversation; she just has to admit their closeness.

Mrs. Shiraishi looked at her babbling niece amusedly, "Aizawa sensei is really good at his work, smart, and looks like caring responsible man too. And don't forget to add his handsome face and his attractive physical when wearing that flight uniform. Typically husband material and perfect son in law, if I was twenty years younger, I would fall to him too." She smiled at her niece, approved her man.

Shiraishi's blinking rapidly, shocked at her Aunt fan-girling Kousaku. She cleared her throat, "He is not that perfect, his sharp tongue always hurts other with harsh words, and he's too cold with others." She told her Aunt, "and I thought we are finished with this talk about marriage." She looked at her Aunt unsure. "I'm already has boyfriend."

"Of course not, this discussion about marriage is still open until you get married properly. Do you want to go to another omiai? I am still having another candidate even though your uncle still favoring Sawamura san." Her Aunt challenged her.

"I don't want to do it again. Kousaku would leash out his anger again if he know I go to another omiai." She rejected her Aunt firmly.

"Then you better married with Aizawa sensei sooner. Don't you want to get married? You can't remain unmarried forever." Her Aunt warned her.

"It's not like I don't want to get married, I just think he don't plan to get married sooner." She said to her Aunt unconsciously then frowned a bit. Is that his reason? He still has his residency in Toronto University a few years ahead in faraway country, he wouldn't be focused at his study if he has another big responsibilities. Residency in Toronto is a chance in a lifetime to escalate his skill. She's so selfish if she's just thinking about herself without understanding his position.

"Aizawa sensei would marry you sooner if you carrying his child." Her Aunt told her casually, halted her running thought.

Shiraishi shocked at her Aunt suggestion. She looked at her Aunt did she knowing something? "Even if I am with child I will not forcing him into marrying me." She told her Aunt calmly.

###

Not far from Shiraishi's table three heads huddled together and whispered at each other while observing their friend with the Aunt.

"We can't hear anything from here." Fujikawa whined at the other two.

"Sttt lower your voice, we can't move closer, the others will be suspicious." Hiyama warned him.

"Her Aunt really come to Hospital, I don't think your plan worked at the Aunt, Hiyama sensei." Saejima told her doctor friend.

Hiyama snorted, "Actually it will work if they two become a real couple or acted like a real couple seriously. They keep calling each other formally."

"You called Ogata san formally too." Fujikawa told her sarcastic.

Hiyama glared at him, "that's my private matter and I called his name with endearment."

"Maybe they called each other with their first name in their private moment too, who knows?" Fujikawa shrugged his shoulders, "from my perspective I thought they're already a couple. They're really caring for each other."

"They're always caring for each other for a long time ago." Hiyama huffed. "But they never come out officially. What's the difference with I'm caring for you too."

Fujikawa snickered, "why most women always thought about the importance of confessions, I like you, I love you. I think if we always give her/him care and support purely from the heart it will reach their heart too." He smiled at his wife and his wife looked at him lovingly, "I am always showing my love by always calling Haruka's name."

Hiyama rolled her eyes, "are we talking about your love story now?"

Fujikawa rolled his eyes too, "you missed my point. Aizawa is a simple man, have you ever seen him closely with other woman beside Shiraishi? I am sure he's not that close either with both of you. Well maybe more closely than the other medical staff, because we're friends for almost ten years, it's impossible to ignore each other, but not as close as Shiraishi. I am sure Shiraishi not that dense either and I have never seen her with other man closely except Aizawa. I just like to see their funny interaction together but their bickering stressed me too." He shook his head.

Hiyama leaning her chin in her clasped hands, thinking deeply, "actually I have a hunch that something amiss with her this morning."

"She looked happy and glowing after her vacation. Even though I can't say the same with Aizawa sensei, he looked as usual." Saejima added.

"He always guarded his emotion except his bad mood. Oh he's here." Fujikawa nodded at Aizawa's direction. The three of them continue to observe.

"Why is he choosing to sit backing her? Shiraishi can't see him clearly." Hiyama furrowed her eyebrows. "He can't defend Shiraishi or showing their closeness in front of her Aunt."

"They talk to each other but ignoring the Aunt." Saejima informed.

"Oh, he switched their tray." Fujikawa commented.

In his way out, Aizawa noticed his friends. He rised his eyebrow at them and they grinned at him awkwardly. He shook his head and ignored them.

"You wouldn't share your food if you're not really close, right?" Saejima nodded at the sandwich in Shiraishi's hand. "Isn't she eating too much?"

"Maybe meeting her Aunt makes her really hungry too." Fujikawa chewed his lunch. He grinned widely when he saw Shiraishi drinking from Aizawa's water bottle, "another indirect kiss."

"You're right there's something going on with them. Wait, Shiraishi's expression changed again." Hiyama told them.

"She doesn't like what her Aunt says." Saejima told her.

"Do you think they are talking about marriage again?" Fujikawa asked the other two, they looked at each other.

###

"Don't you want to know why my Aunt comes to the hospital?" Megumi asked him, when he escorted her back to her apartment after their day shift finished.

"Do I need to know? Is this important?" He asked her back.

"Hmm not really. She just wants to know if we're alright after that dinner and apologize. It seems she knows that we were not really dating that time and decided to provoke you to test us." She looked at his usual cold face, "want to know what she said about you?" She asked him but he just raised his eyebrow uninterested, "she praised you a lot, I think she approved you." She told him.

"Ah." He answered her curtly. After few seconds he asked her, "then there are no problems again with her, right?"

She startled at his question. She shook her head and smiled at him, "no." She can't mention about marriage talk in front of him. Then they walked hand in hand silently, enjoying their private moment together.

Kousaku walked her until her front door then kissed her forehead tenderly, he wants to say something to her but she beats him first.

"Want to come in? Hiyama takes the night shift she will not coming back." She invited him then turned to open her door.

It's best if he talk to her inside. "Ah." He followed her inside.

"Do you want a coffee?" She dropped her bag inside her bedroom hurriedly then walks inside her living room, prepare to make a coffee in the kitchen. She scanned her living room, gasped at Hiyama's mess around the sofa, her scattering items laying everywhere, her clothes piled on the floor and Hiyama didn't throw her garbage like she said this morning. She feels embarrassed, "I am so sorry! I forgot about the mess, I will clean it shortly." She starts to pick Hiyama's clothes on the floor.

Kousaku looked at the mess shocked and didn't dare to move. He saw her start to pick Hiyama's clothes then he grabbed her hand and pulled her body toward him, "It's alright you don't need to clean it."

Megumi startled at his moves and dropped the clothes in her hand, their mouths almost touched she can feel his breath. Then his hand pulled her waist closer, his other cupping her nape as his lips captured hers. He kissed her lips tenderly then slowly opened her mouth with his tongue, she complying him opening her mouth as his kiss deepened. She linked her arms in his nape pulling him closer. He groaned and pushed her to the nearest wall. She can feel his hardness grinding at hers, she moaned softly and swayed at him. He broke their kiss and leaning his forehead at hers, their breath labored. "Kousaku." He looked at her bright eyes.

"Megumi, I..." she kissed him softly. He looked at her unsure then stopped her, she looked at him confused. He moved away from her, dropped his backpack on the floor then rummaging something inside and pulling out a square foil. He moved back at her and rubbed the foil in his fingers unconsciously as in deep thought, "Megumi I need to tell you something first, about our last night in ryok..." she hugged his body tightly squeezed out the air from his lungs before he finished his sentence. He looked at her startled.

She looked at his face intensely, "I am understand and you don't need explain anything." then smiled at him brightly.

He scrutinized her face, "do you really understand what I want to say?"

She nodded at him with sure then reached his furrowed eyebrows smoothed it, "no more furrowed brows." She told him sternly then looked at him amused. "I understand what you are thinking and we don't need to hurry too." She said it firmly then pulling him into her bedroom.

Did she really understand? He feels relieved at what she said but a little bit disappointed too. Her hands moved inside his shirt then moved up to remove his shirt. His mind was forgotten and complying her removing his own shirt then start to undress her hurriedly. He untied her hair then touching her neck, he can see his kiss mark start to fade. She draped her hands on his shoulders swayed a bit. He put his hand on her waist to steady her body, his other moved down to her breast, rubbing it slowly until the tip hardened. She moved closer and gasped in his neck. He moved to her slim stomach, rubbing it tenderly selfishly hope she carried their child. He seeks her mouth and kisses her softly then moved his hand down to her private part. She's already wet. He thrusts two fingers ups and downs easily while his thumb rubbing her clitoris.

Megumi moaned at his mouth, gripped his shoulders tightly. Then unbuckle his pants and pulling it down hurriedly. "Kousaku." She breathed heavily, her legs start to wobble. He pushed her to bed then getting rid from his pants. He grabbed the foil on the floor tearing it with his teeth then wearing it on his hardness hastily. He looked up at her face. She looked back at him lovingly.

He joined her in bed, positioning himself between her legs. Her arms reached his back pulled him closer, kissed him passionately. He thrusts hard inside her. She moaned loudly then pushed her head back at the bed showing her long neck. He kissed her neck tenderly. She rises her legs, pushed his backside urged him to move. He moving out slowly, "fast" she whispered at him breathlessly. He grabbed her hip and raises it a bit then moved into her in fast rhythm her hands grabbed her bed sheets tightly, moaned softly everytime he thrusts inside her. His breath labored, beads of sweat wetting his forehead. Her body flushed and wet from sweat, she moved her hips to match his rhythm seeking the pleasure. "Kousaku." He knows she's almost there, he can feel her inner muscles squeezing him constantly. He gritted his teeth and moved faster, then he heard her moaning pleasure, he followed her groaning in her neck, her inner muscles squeezing out his essence. He can't withstand his body anymore and land on hers heavily. She hugged his slick body, rubbing his back soothingly until their labored breath calmed.

He moved his head then pecked her cheek, she giggled at him. He rise on his elbows then looked at her smiling face, "Don't furrow your eyebrows again!" She warned him.

He laughed at her, "I'm not." He kissed her mouth tenderly, licking open her mouth then she starts to moan. He broke their kiss then start to move out from her but she stopped him. He raises his eyebrow questionly.

"Are you going to go this fast?" She furrowed her eyebrows. He looked at her amused then smoothed her eyebrows tenderly.

"I... uh..." He motioned his lower body. "Need to clean it in the bathroom." She blushed furiously then pointing her bathroom. He rose from the bed leaving her alone. She shivered after losing his warm body then grabbed her blankets.

He walked back in her bed after a while. He looked at her buried under her thick blankets. "Are you alright?" He asked her worriedly.

"Umm." Her hands reached to him. He lay down beside her under the blankets then she rested her head on his chest and hugged his waists. They snuggled together contentedly, "I'm not hurting you, right?"

He looked at her confused, "no, why?"

"If I bite your shoulders or scratching your back, it will affect your performance and you can't do your best on your operation tomorrow." She told him truthfully.

He snickered at her, "the worrier Megumi is back." She poked his chest annoyed. He kissed her forehead.

"Will you stay?" She asked him. "I will cook you dinner." She persuaded him.

"Why? I didn't know you're this clingy before." He told her playfully, but she didn't say anything. He looked at her sullen face after a few silent moments. He looked at her strange behavior, and then rubbed her back soothingly. She hugged him closely. "I will stay and leave tomorrow morning before Hiyama coming back." He told her reassuring.

#####

A/N: long chapter again! Sorry again about the grammar error and misspelling words, I am always finding it after uploaded the story and too lazy to edit it again. Maybe if I have a long free time I will edit and upgrade the story completely. How about this part? Is this good or bad? or strange? kindly tell me. This is the last plot twist (hope so, since it's almost finished). Shiraishi's Aunt is not that bad, right? Just imagine her as Hiyama's older version :D Hope you like this chapter too. Big thanks to Jieberg, Guest, Guest, Guest for you comment and encouraging words


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

"Shiraishi! Wake up!" Hiyama's loud voice woke her up. Shiraishi moaned softly, pulled her blankets up around her face tightly. She wants to continue her sleep for a few minutes more. Slowly, she's closing her heavily eyelids again.

"Shiraishi! It's almost seven. Don't you want to go to work? And you have not cooked our breakfast yet. I'm hungry!" Hiyama knocked loudly and shouted from the other side of her bedroom door.

Shiraishi opened her eyes wide and immediately rose from the bed. She reached her bedside table, grabbed her smartphone. She shocked at the time and how long she had been sleeping. "A moment!" She shouted at Hiyama. She hurriedly went to her adjoining bathroom doing her morning routine then washing her face and drying it with the towel hastily.

She opened her bedroom door and shocked when finding Hiyama stand in front of her bedroom door waiting for her impatiently tapping her foot on the floor and raising her hand ready to knock her door again. "I'm sorry. I worked on the reports till late at night." She told her then walked pass her to the kitchen; prepare to make a breakfast for both of them.

Hiyama followed Shiraishi until the kitchen and looked at her friend strangely, "You rarely woke up late before, even though you have a pile of unfinished reports, you were always waking up on time early in the morning."

"Not always. Sometimes, I'm waking up late too." Shiraishi defended herself then gulped a glass of water. "Since we're really late, a simple breakfast is okay with you, I'm assuming." She looked at her friend questionly.

"Yes, but not this late. It's okay with me just make it fast, I'm really hungry." Hiyama told her, still looking at her attire. Shiraishi's wearing a pajama bottom and a t-shirt on top. Hiyama tilting her head, old Shiraishi usually wore matching pajamas, not this kind of mismatch style. She was too neat and orderly in every kind of thing, surely she know and realize what she wore, right? She looked back at her t-shirt, she's really sure, have seen that dark grey t-shirt somewhere before, but can't recall it where. "Where did you buy that t-shirt?" She asked her friend.

Shiraishi is in the middle of slicing a leek, startled at Hiyama's question after few moments of silence, she blinked at her. Hiyama nodded at her attire, looked at it strangely. Shiraishi looked at her clothes confused then realized what she wore. It's Kousaku's t-shirt. He left some of his clothes to her, in case he stayed overnight at her apartment, so he didn't need to go back to his place to change before going to work. He can go straight to Shohoku from her apartment in short times. He had been doing this from few weeks ago while Hiyama in her night shifts. She wore his t-shirt because she felt lonely last night and wearing it makes her calm and comfortable. This will make a commotion if Hiyama know whose t-shirt is this. She widened her eyes then composed her face, "this clothes?" She tried to act confused, "I don't remember where I bought it. It's an old worn out clothes. I want to focus in typing my reports comfortably so I just pulled it out from the bottom of my pile of clothes." She shrugged carelessly then back to her duty to make breakfast. "Hurry up clean the table, breakfast almost done. Rice with omelet is okay, right?" She told her.

"Right." Hiyama shrugged off her thought, trying deeply to remember something she didn't even remember in the morning make her dizzy and she didn't want to annoy Shiraishi too. She turned out from the kitchen and starts to clean the table dutifully.

Shiraishi looked at her retreating friend relieved and exhaled deeply. Thankfully Hiyama didn't make any further fuss about the t-shirt like usual. She's not in the mood to argue with her while they're already late.

###

Morning shift pass slowly, it's still ten o'clock and there is no heli dispatch or ambulance coming in too. Shiraishi looked ahead, everything moves slowly without hustle not like usually was. She sighed heavily, she wants to move or doing something physically but she already finished her rounds on her patients in ICU. She sighed again leaning her head sideways on her palm while her elbow rested on the desk, her other hand tapping a pen impatiently on the pile of scattered papers in front of her. She can't concentrate to type any reports but she has nothing else to do. She shook her head clearing her mind and reached the papers trying to type her reports again before she gets sleepy. She typed few sentences before deleting all of it again, what she type didn't make any sense. She felt annoyed and slammed the papers on the desk loudly. She heard many gasps around her. She blinked and looked around her, Yokomine and Yukimura grabbed each other hands and looked at her with fear, Haitani looked down at his laptop timidity, Natori pretended to swipe his phone quickly, and the other nurses stopped their works, looked at her shocked. She stands up and bowing at them, "I apologies for making a commotion," then quickly tidying her things on the desk and hurriedly going out from the staff station.

She walked aimlessly around the hospital, tried to ease her stress first before trying to type her reports again but failed miserably. Her stomach grumbled loudly, 'good now I wasted my energy in vain' she muttered under her breath. She decided to go to the cafeteria when she meets Saejima on her way, "Saejima san, are you in break?" She asked her.

"Shiraishi sensei." Saejima nodded at her then she nodded back. "I just finished my round checking the patients tension, so I guess, I'm on my break now." She informed her.

"Ah, want to have a snack together in the cafeteria?" She asked her.

Saejima blinked for a moment then checked her watch, "okay let's go."

The cafeteria isn't as crowd as lunch time, so they can sit at the table near the window with beautiful sight of the hospital garden.

Saejima looked at Shiraishi's pile of sandwiches on her plate and a tall glass of orange juice, "are you sure taking a snack and not your lunch?" She asked her dumbfounded.

Shiraishi already ate her third sandwich. She looked at Saejima's tray, a cup of chocolate pudding and a cup of tea. "Ah, I'm a little bit hungry." She told her embarrassed.

"But you eat too much." Saejima told her then start to eat her pudding.

"I'm just wasted my energy wandering around the hospital because there is no patients coming in and I can't concentrate on typing any reports." Shiraishi defended herself.

Saejima shook her head, "are you going to eat again at lunchtime?" She asked her carelessly.

Shiraishi looked at her friend as if she sprouted two head, "of course, who wants to skip their lunch."

Saejima widened her eyes, 'with the amount she eats right now, she still wants to eat her lunch in next hour?' She said it in her head didn't dare to say it loudly, afraid that her friend will feel offended.

###

After fill up her stomach, Shiraishi felt better and ready to type her reports again. She carried her pile of laptop and papers to the medical office. In there, she found her three comrades sitting on their chairs, busy typing their own reports. She smiled at every one of them then happily sits on her chair, opening her laptop and start typing her reports.

Minutes pass slowly and she didn't make any progress at all. She just keeps deleting what she type. She sighed loudly again, feeling annoyed.

"Shiraishi!" Hiyama shouted at her. "What happens with you?"

Shiraishi looked at her, "nothing, just can't concentrate typing my reports."

"You have been sighing loudly many times since coming in." Hiyama told her.

Shiraishi inhaled a deep breath then exhaled it slowly, controlling her emotion and ignoring Hiyama.

"Do you have new problems with your aunt?" She asked her curiously. "You have been feeling moody these past few weeks."

Shiraishi glared at her.

"Oh come on. Just tell us what happens? Or at least tell Aizawa." Hiyama nodded at him then grinning widely at her. "We can leave you two alone, so you can talk in private. Should we go now?" She grinned widely at her. She keeps pushing her and wouldn't leave her alone.

Shiraishi looked at her annoyed can't contain her emotion anymore, "then, when will you moving out from my place? You told me your plan to move out a month ago, but you never moving out from my place. At work, I can't concentrate to write my reports at all, so I should take it home. At home, I got stressed looking at your scattering mess in the living room. I should clean your mess first while I just want to get some rest from tiredly working all day, and then finished my report till late at night. I just slept for few hours at night and in the morning you wake me up by banging my door loudly to make breakfast. Now you asked what happens with me. Oh don't forget when you keep bugging me, asking something unimportant. It's annoying." She looked at her furiously.

Hiyama blinked at her too stunned to say anything.

Fujikawa stands from his chair. "Ah, Shiraishi calm down. Take a deep breath then let it out slowly." He tried to calm her, swayed his hand up and down following his breath. She tried to calm her nerves. "Yes like that." He grinned at her then tried to make a light joke, "You should back to your normal self soon, you scared all of us you know? Are you in PMS? Please don't have it too long, your blackened mood will bring gloomy aura in Lifesaving."

"Can you just shut up?" Shiraishi shouted and glared daggers at Fujikawa. He's too shocked to respond and just sitting back at his seat silently. She looked at the two with anger, challenging them to say something.

"Shiraishi! That's enough clear you head." Aizawa told her sternly.

Shiraishi looked at him, blinked for a few seconds as if starting back to her sensible self, then she looked at her other friends, realized what she have done, both of them evading her eyes. She feels sorry for them, "I apologies for my rude behavior." She bowed at them sincerely then hurriedly walking out from the office in silence.

Aizawa listened Megumi's outburst of anger to Hiyama. He knows that she was a bit off lately, but he doesn't know that she was this stressful. She hides it well from him. Whenever they were together privately, she always looks happy, calm and comfortable. She only wants to get close to him and he didn't mind at all. Sometimes she will sulk when she feels insecure but it's so rare, because in the end he will always complying whatever she wants. However, she just wants to be pampered when they were alone. At work she looks professional as usual, but a little bit moody too. Her new behaviors really make him confused. "She's strange." He said it unconsciously.

Fujikawa and Hiyama looked at each other then looked at Aizawa, "You feel it too." They told him at the same time.

"Sometimes I feel that she's strange, but every times I asked her about something amiss, she tends to be annoyed easily then angry at me. I really didn't mean it like that because I didn't know at all. Well I'm sorry to be her main stress reason." Hiyama uttered her mind.

Aizawa sighed, saved his work and stand up.

"Her mood worsened recently, she reminded me of Aizawa's blackened mood few weeks ago. I feel like we have two Aizawa in this department." Fujikawa said to no-one in particular and continued typing his report.

Aizawa raised his eyebrow at him then leave his friends to find Megumi. He found her in storage room, sitting on the stretcher with eyes closed.

He walked toward her and stop in front of her, "Are you alright?" He looked at her worriedly.

She opened her eyes then hugged his waists and leaned her head at his side, sighed heavily, "ah." He reached her nape, massage it tenderly. She sighed with pleasure. "I apologize for making a fuss. I didn't mean to say something like that. I'm a horrible friend. Fujikawa was right my PMS getting worse. I can't control my own emotion. Today, I make everyone at Lifesaving feels uncomfortable." She sighed heavily, regretting her past action.

He looked at her with understanding. "What should I do to make you feel better?"

She looked up at him then smiling, "kiss me."

He stunned for a moment, sure that he miss heard her words. She's waiting for him patiently. He blinked at her, "in here?" She nodded at him. He wasn't sure if this is what she really want, "we're still at work," he reminded her. She gives him a sullen pout. He chuckled at her behavior, "alright then if that's what you want." He leaned down slowly at her face, kissing the corners of her lips then softly kiss her lips, her hands moved slowly to his nape pulling him closer. He was about to deepen his kiss when their phones ringing at the same time. They broke their kiss then back to their professional self, accepted the calls and running back to lifesaving.

"Fire department whose came first on the site requested doctor heli. There's a collision on the bridge, two men injured and still collapsed." Natori informed them.

Shiraishi checked the heli readiness to the CS, while she gave her an oke, she nodded back at her. "Alright, let's go." She told Haitani and Yukimura.

Aizawa took the medical bag and gave it to Shiraishi, "be careful." He warned her. She nodded at him with smile, reassuring him.

The three of them running toward the heli pad then jumping inside the heli with confidence, ready to takeoff. Once the heli start to fly, Shiraishi feels dizzy and queasy. Cold sweat smears her forehead. She swallowed her breath a few times, closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

"Shiraishi sensei, are you alright? You look pale." Haitani looked at her worriedly, his composure almost crumbled. Yukimura starts to panic too.

"I'm alright, you don't need to worry." She reassured them, hoping they come to the site shortly.

As soon as they land, Haitani and Yukimura run toward the first near patient, checking his body.

Shiraishi jumped down from heli carefully, her legs staggered a bit. She leaned at the heli's side for a moment, took a deep breath and suppressed her dizziness. After feels better, she walks hurriedly toward the second patient, "I'm Shiraishi from Shohoku Lifesaving Center. Can you hear me?" She checked his body in details. "He only had fractured bone in the right lower leg. Haitani sensei how is over there?" She shouted at Haitani.

"He is still unconscious. His pelvis probably injured." He informed her.

"Give helicopter priority to your case." She instructed him.

"Alright." He shouted back.

She gave treatment to her case first then instructed the emergency staff to transport the patient to the nearest hospital with ambulance. Next, she moved to help Haitani and Yukimura, but they already done the emergency procedure correctly. She looked at them proudly, "good job, let's move him into the heli."

Haitani's taking charge at the radio communication, "the man with fractured bone accepted by the nearest hospital. We transported the man with injured pelvis."

"Alright, we will prepare for external skeletal fixation." Aizawa affirmed. The other medical staff's in emergency room already moving around preparing for their arrival.

"A-Aizawa sensei…" Haitani shouted at the radio, his voice panicked.

"What is it? Talk clearly." Aizawa told him impatient, but there's no immediate answer from Haitani. "Shiraishi can you hear me? Tell me what happens." He stood from his seat, furrowed his eyebrows worriedly. "Shiraishi?"

"What happens?" Tachibana sensei asked him, Aizawa shook his head.

"Aizawa sensei! Shiraishi sensei fainted on the heli." Haitani informed.

Everyone in the Emergency stopped their moves and listening to what Haitani said through the radio. "Tell me in detail." Aizawa ordered Haitani. His mind jumbled with many kind of thought, but he tried to think clearly, hoping there is nothing bad happened to her.

"At the site, Shiraishi sensei gave treatment and ordered us as usual. She looked fine, but once we takeoff to go back, she started to pale again and sweated a lot then fainted. I can't make her conscious." Haitani talked fast.

"Again? Did you and Yukimura have any symptoms like her? Did you feel any strangeness on the site or the heli?" Aizawa asked Haitani worriedly, thinking any possible kind of diseases.

"No... No... We're alright. Shiraishi sensei already looked pale and sweated a lot when we takeoff to rescue the patients, but she reassured us that she was alright. At the time when we arrived at the site she acted normally too." Haitani informed him.

After Haitani finished his report, Aizawa runs toward the control room.

"When will they arrive?" Aizawa asked the CS.

"Approximately in five minutes." The CS told him, then he running back to Emergency room to prepare a stretcher for her.

"Do you know what kind of disease she might have? It's not another kind of poison case, isn't it?" Tachibana sensei looked at him worriedly.

"I don't think it's a poison case. She looked fine this morning and there's no problem with the other medical staff's too. It seems, Shiraishi only gets sick on the heli." Aizawa uttered his mind. "I will check on her, once she arrives."

Tachibana sensei nodded at him, "I agree with your judgment." he looked at everyone in emergency, "okay all of you know of the situation Fujikawa, Mitsui, and I will be ready to treat the patient with injured pelvis. The others go to the heli pad to help, take out one more stretcher for Shiraishi." He instructed.

Before Tachibana sensei finishing his instruction, Aizawa is already on the move taking out a stretcher with Saejima and Natori's help. He keeps calming himself that there is nothing bad happened to Megumi. His heart is beating faster as he runs toward the heli pad. As they came to the heli pad, his breath labored, impatiently waiting for the heli to land safely. His thumb keeps rubbing his fingers restlessly.

"I'm sure she's alright." Saejima told him calmly. "I'm with her an hour ago. She's as healthy as usual and has good appetite. She ate five sandwiches and a tall glass of orange juice all alone! And she said it's just a snack!" She widened her eyes couldn't believe it and laughed lightly, tried to rise his mood.

Aizawa looked at her sideway then smirked, "she ate that much, huh? She really has big appetite lately. Last time, she ate two servings of ramen herself as dinner." He shook his head couldn't believe it either.

Saejima didn't remember they have dinner group together. Is that means they have dinner in private or Shiraishi told him her dinner menu?

"Her moods worsened too. This morning she slammed a pile of papers on the desk loudly without any reasons. Everyone in staff station shocked at her action." Natori informed, scrunched his nose.

Aizawa snorted at him, "it was because no new patients coming in and she were bored." Saejima and Natori looked at him strangely. "What?" He asked them.

"Nothing, Aizawa sensei is the only one who knows about Shiraishi sensei so well." Natori answered him carelessly.

Hiyama and Yokomine run toward them with heavy breathing. "You guys running too fast!" Hiyama shouted at them as the sounds of the heli propellers blocking hers from above.

As the heli landed safely, Aizawa instructed Hiyama and Yokomine to help Haitani and Yukimura.

"Aizawa sensei, Shiraishi sensei still fainted in her seat." Haitani shouted at him as he pushed the stretcher with the patient on it.

Aizawa nodded at him then rushed to the side where Megumi sat, unbuckled her seat belt and checked her body swiftly. She has cold sweat, a little bit pale, but she looks almost fine. He's tapping her cheeks lightly, "Shiraishi..." her eyes moved a bit behind her eyelids. He's tapping a little bit hard, "Shiraishi, can you hear me?" He called her a little bit loud.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him dazzled, "Kousaku..." she called him weakly, "I feels dizzy." She unconsciously looped her arms around his neck then leaned her forehead in his shoulder intimately. Saejima and Natori didn't miss their interactions at all.

"Shhh you're save now." He calmed her and rubbed her back for a moment then carried her out from the heli. He put her on the stretcher carefully then motioned the others to push it together, back to emergency room.

Everyone in emergency room looked at them worriedly. "How is Shiraishi? Is she alright?" Tachibana sensei asked Aizawa.

"She's alright, her color is back to normal, her cold sweat not as much as before," he wipes her wet forehead with his hand then casually opening her jumpsuit, checking her heartbeat with his stethoscope, "she has symptoms for hypoglycemia, check her blood sugar level to ensure." He instructed Saejima.

Saejima nodded at Aizawa getting ready to take Shiraishi's blood sample, but Shiraishi starts to sit and get down from the stretcher, pushing everyone who's crowding around her closely. "I'm alright now. You better helps Tachibana sensei and the others." She reassured them then hurriedly closing her mouth with her hands and rushing out from the emergency room.

Aizawa looked at her retreating back confused then furrowed his eyebrows. She's always thinking about other people first without thinking about herself and she didn't want the others worried over her too. "I think she's alright now." He told the others, a little bit annoyed at her.

"I will check on her." Saejima volunteered then rushed out too.

Aizawa shrugged his shoulders then helping Tachibana sensei and the others who are still operating the patient. "I don't detect any brain damages, to make it sure, I will check with CT scan after fixations on his pelvis are done." He informed Tachibana sensei after checked the head and the eyes reflection.

Saejima found Shiraishi in women toilet room, crouched down in front of a toilet, throwing up. She looked at her worriedly.

"I think I ate too much. I shouldn't eat that much while on flight duties." Shiraishi told her humorously, when she saw her moving around grabbing tissues near the washstand then giving some of it to her, to wipe the remains of her vomit in her lips.

"Are you feeling better now?" Saejima wiped the sweat from her forehead and helped her to stand after she emptied all of her stomach.

"Yes, I feel better now. Thank you Saejima san." Shiraishi reassured her then moved to washstand to clean her mouth.

"Are you sure?" Saejima looked at her unconvinced.

"Yes. One hundred percent." Shiraishi told her with sure.

"It's better if I get your blood sample right now." Saejima told her with her stoic face and stern voice, her hands resting on her waists. She will not hear any rejection from her.

"We don't need it." Shiraishi said it stubbornly. She exhaled slowly, and then calmly told her, "Just go back to your work."

"But, it's my work too, Aizawa sensei instructed me and he is right. You may have hypoglycemia, you looked pale, feeling dizzy, eating too much, and you get angry easily. I am sure you get tired easily and can't concentrate either. We better make it sure and cure you properly. Aizawa sensei worried about you. We're all worried about you too." Saejima told her with exasperation.

"It's alright, I know my body, I am a doctor too you know. I just got my PMS." Shiraishi told Saejima a little bit annoyed. Saejima keeps pressuring her, even though she said she's alright.

"Are you sure?" Shiraishi nodded at her, "Then when will you get your period?" Saejima asked her with calmer voice.

"I don't know. I have irregular periods. It is depending on my stress at work." Shiraishi told her truthfully.

Saejima remembered Shiraishi intimate interaction with Aizawa before and thought deeply about her symptoms silently, "Do you remember your last period?" Saejima asked her to ensure her hypothesis.

Shiraishi furrowed her eyebrows, thought about it hardly, but didn't remember the exact date, "I don't remember when it started, but I finished a couple of days before I went to Shuzenji." She told Saejima confused, why she keeps asking about her period.

Saejima makes a quick count in her mind then rushing out from the toilet. Shiraishi looked at her friend confused.

Saejima rushed in to the emergency room, "Hiyama sensei can you go with me for a moment?" She called her hurriedly.

Hiyama looked at Tachibana sensei for approval, he nodded at her. "Natori switches with me." She removed her mask, gloves and operation's dress then following Saejima out hurriedly. Aizawa looked at them worriedly, afraid that something happened to Megumi.

Mitsui sensei aware of his worried face, "Aizawa sensei, you can go with them too." She told him with understanding in her voice.

Tachibana sensei looked at his wife then to Aizawa's restless stance. He gives him approval too. "You can go now. We will tell you if we need your consultation at CT scan room."

Aizawa nodded at them then walked out briskly, following Hiyama and Saejima.

"Shiraishi let's go to the outpatient clinic." Shiraishi heard Hiyama's commanding voice, too stunned to respond when Hiyama pushed her out hurriedly from the toilet room. She just washed her face on washstand and barely dried her face. Hiyama dragged her to the outpatient clinic where Saejima already prepared obstetric ultrasound. Her mouth gaped for few seconds then realization dawned at her. "Lie down." Hiyama pushed her gently on the bed.

Saejima opened her jumpsuit and pushed her t-shirt up. "You will feel cold a little," she told her after smearing the cold gel around her lower stomach. Hiyama moved the ultrasound transducer around her lower stomach, her eyes glued at the monitor seriously looking for something.

"What is going on here?" Aizawa came in and looked at her worriedly then looked at Hiyama, his eyebrows furrowed. He knows what Hiyama's doing.

Not long, Hiyama shrieked happily, "It's here!" She zoomed in the monitor. "Look at this Aka-chan." She pointed her finger at tiny embryo in the monitor. "It's around five weeks old, looks healthy and grow normally too." She hummed happily, saved some pictures. "I will print the pictures for both of you." Then she announced with glee, "Congratulations to the new papa and mama!" She handed the printed pictures to Shiraishi, but she didn't look happy at all and sobbing faintly. Shiraishi stared at Aizawa unsure. Hiyama looked at him too, he looked at the monitor dumbstruck with fear, and his body went rigid. Hiyama looked at Saejima for help, but she looked back at her unsure.

Aizawa startled at Megumi's sobbed voice. He blinked his eyes few times then looked at her worriedly, "are you alright?" He reached for her, wanted to touch her, calming her, but she slapped his hand and moved to Saejima's side, hugging her. He looked at her unsure.

"Ah, I think Shiraishi still in shock at the news." Hiyama smiled at him unsure too. "How about you waiting outside for a moments? I will call you when she calming down." She ushered him outside.

Aizawa's doing what Hiyama said and waiting outside. He still hears Megumi's sobbing voice and it's hurt his heart. He rubs his hands to his face, not sure what will he say to her later. He was looking at the monitor, stunned at first then feels happy that Megumi carrying his child. His happiness just lasted for a few seconds when he realized again what will happen to her if he leaves her alone in Japan. He worried about her. He worried about their child and worried about her career.

"Aizawa sensei, we'll send the patient to the CT scan room." Natori informed him from the hallway. He pushed the stretcher with Haitani and Yokomine.

"Ah, I will be following you shortly." He told them then opened the clinic's door a little, shoved his head inside, "I will go to CT scan room for a moment." He told the three women inside. He looked at Megumi's back for a moment then closed the door to go to follow the fellows.

###

Shiraishi sat at her chair at the medical office silently. After crying until her heart content in the outpatient clinic, she calmed down a bit, Saejima and Hiyama didn't say anything just accompanying her silently. What she had feared last month has finally happened when she looked at Kousaku's face, but she had made her decision. Whatever happens in the future, she will be strong because she's not alone, and she has their child. She looked at the pictures of her baby fondly and smiled happily, couldn't contain her happiness. Her hectic workload makes her forget for weeks that she might be pregnant. She shook her head why didn't she realize the signs at all. Lately, she ate too much because she eats for two and she got tired easily too. Her uncontrolled temper had been disturbing the others too, she sighed heavily feel sorry for them. She's not in her usual self because of her baby, Kousaku's baby. She blushed furiously.

Tachibana sensei walked in to the office startled her from her though. He looked at her, "Shiraishi, how are you? I heard your condition from Hiyama. Should I give you congratulations in advance?" He gave her fatherly smile.

Shiraishi smiled at him sheepishly, "I feel better and the baby is healthy too." She told him then bowed at him, "I apologize for making a commotion. I make the other worried and disturbing the workplace."

Thachibana sensei waved his hand, "It's alright as long as you're not harmed. I would be worried more and make a big commotion if we have poisoning case like before."

Shiraishi nodded her head understand. She contemplates carefully what she wants to say to her superior. "Tachibana sensei. May I take a break from riding the heli? I concerned about my baby's health. I think my dizziness caused by the heli too. I'm afraid if I keep pressuring myself, it will harm both of us and I can't work properly on the site. It would endanger the patient's life too." She bowed at him, "please approve my selfish request." She raised her head, looked at him unsure.

Tachibana sensei smiled at her reassuringly then sit at his seat, "It's not selfish at all and of course I will approve it. Besides, you can continue you flight duty after delivery. You still can help in lifesaving too and as a staff leader no less. How long had you been working here? Nine years?" He asked her, when she nodded, he continues, "It's a good timing for you to think about yourself too. You have been working hard for others and it's not wrong to think about yourself first. It's not selfish. Hiyama chose to work in prenatal care center over lifesaving. Is it selfish? It's not, because she's choosing what is best for her. Mitsui sensei, even though she knew how hard and understaffed we're at that time, she still chose to take a temporary break. She chose her son as her top priority and it's not selfish too. I know you always feel responsible for lifesaving, but it's not your responsibility alone because you're not alone and it's not wrong either to ask for help from others. We're all working together, as a team mates with good team work. Like you said before, when we saved three patients at the same time with different cases, 'it's because of everyone,' and you're right."

###

After the commotion in the afternoon, everything back to normal. Two ambulances came in and all medical staff's worked together to save the patients. Hiyama talked to her about work related only and didn't ask about private matters as usual. Fujikawa as cheerful as usual, tried not to joke around her, afraid to make her angry again, but he failed miserably and makes a lame joke. She smiled at him a bit. Saejima treated her like nothing happened, typically hers.

As for Kousaku, he acted awkwardly around her for the rest of their shift, but she knows he still cared for her, his worried face showed every time she felt uncomfortable. "Are you alright? You didn't speak anything on our way back." He escorted her back home and now they already arrived in front of her apartment.

Shiraishi shook her head, smiled at him then hurriedly opened her door and walked toward her bedroom, he followed her behind. It's become their routine, every time he comes over. He always goes straight to her bedroom. He said, he didn't want to see Hiyama's scattering mess in the living room. She sighed heavily feeling a bit tired, dropped her bag on the floor then sat on her bed. He followed suit beside her.

"Megumi, I want to say something, but don't you dare to stop me before I give you the chance." He told her firmly.

She looked at him guarded; she has a hunch about what he wants to say.

He looked at her seriously, "Let's get married."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Why? Is it because I am pregnant? You don't need to worry about me or our child. I will not tie you down with responsibility in the name of marriage. I don't want a forced marriage either. So, don't feel responsible about me at all because I don't ask you to marry me." She told him with anger.

He looked at her anger face, composed his words carefully, "even though you're not pregnant. I'm still wants to marry you."

Her eyes widened, "No!" She opposed him with confidence, "we don't need to get married. I really understand about your position, just focus on your study and go to Toronto freely, sharpen your skill and come back as skilled neurosurgeon. Can we just act as usually? Have a relationship like before?" Her glistening eyes betrayed her, "I am strong, even if you're not with me. I'm not alone. I'm with our child now." She started sobbing then laughed lightly, wiping her tears, "I think it's because pregnancy hormones. I'm fine really. You don't need to wor..."

He has had enough of her worrier about other, and stopped her rambling. His hands grabbed her shoulders then shook it lightly, she's still wiping her eyes, "Megumi, look at me!" He shouted at her. Finally, she looked at him unsure, sobbing faintly, "I want to marry you, because I want too." she just blinked her wet eyelashes confused.

He didn't think she understands what he said, "I want to marry you because I love you." He told her frankly. As she realized what he said, she widened her eyes, shocked at his confession, then started to cry again. He cupped her face, rubbed his thumb in the corner of her eyes, wiping her beads of tears. Her face looks puffy, "Married or not, you will always make me worried wherever I go. At least make me less worried by marrying me." He told her softly. He looked at her gaped mouth. He wants to act sternly but failed completely, he laughed lightly, "what's you answer?" He asked her, half pressured her.

She blinked few times, "I-I do and I do love you too." She told him earnestly, "very much." He is a man with few words. She never thought that he would confess to her clearly, he never showed his love with words. His love confession takes her into pure bliss.

He looked at her face; she showed her love through her beautiful eyes and she told him that she loves him too, 'very much' she said, and his heart feels warm. He sealed her words with soft kiss. He kissed her mouth deeply when her hands pulling his neck closer. She opened her mouth, inviting him. He groaned, kissing her with more passion and pushed her to bed, his hands hovering over her body. He remembered their child. He broke their kiss after few lighter kiss. He lean on his elbow, his other hand crept inside her blouse, touched her bare stomach tenderly; spread his palm, cupping it.

"I thought you don't want a child." Her voice pulled him from his amazement, he looked at her eyes unsure want to tell her or not.

"At first." He told her truthfully, her eyes widened, "It's not like what you think." He reassured her, rubbing her cheek, "your passion in work, you remind me of my mother."

She remembered his mother story then sit immediately, "I'm not like her."

"I know it now. Tachibana sensei told me about your firm decision this afternoon." He smiled at her then leaning in bed. "The moment I realized that you might be pregnant, I am worried about you and your dream in lifesaving. I am afraid; you're no ready about all of this and regret it later." He told her honestly.

"On contrary, I stunned at first because it's a new feeling for me, but accepted happily afterward, because it's yours." She told him happily, and then her face turned somber. "You broke my heart when you implying that you didn't want a child that night even though we are still uncertain about the chance." She glanced at him timidly, playing with the button in his jacket, "I selfishly hope that it's true and I am not sorry at all. I will protect this tiny life even if you don't want it, I want to keep it save."

He stunned at her confession, "so, now you love this child more than your work, how about your dream in lifesaving?" he twirls her hair in his fingers.

She blinked at him, "of course I will fulfill my dream too. I am just pregnant not in vegetative state. I am still useful in lifesaving. I can help the others and I am still the staff leader." She reminded him, "I am sure can make a lifesaving that suits me best and I will do it with everyone including this child because I am not alone."

"I am with you too." he told her softly.

She nodded her head, looked at him with glassy eyes, and cupped his cheek, "You told me many romantic words today. The old you just said I am interesting without sugarcoat it with romantic words." He smirked at her. "How could I know? I am just realized that you truly loved me when the others hinted at me. You know that I am really slow with this kind of feeling." She pouted at him. "All this time, you're the only man I can get close with, talking comfortable about work and private matters, made me depend on you. I'm too comfortable with your presence around me, silently helping me, supporting me. "She looked at him in the eye, "and you captured my heart silently too." He smirked again and pulled her down for a kiss.

"You told me many romantic word too." he told her pleased. "Today is the best day, confirmed your pregnancy and you accepted my proposal." He smiled at her.

She giggled happily, "You know what? I have dreamed to get married someday; even if I'm having a tough time, I still yearn for it all the same. I believe it's wonderful to have somebody you can spend your life together with." She smiled at him, "Fortunately, it's you. Thank you for teaching me this kind of feelings." She told him gratefully. He pulled her down, showing her another feeling of pleasure and not letting her goes for time being.

###

At Tsuneo's bar.

"Am I doing the right thing? Tell me." Hiyama asked the others, half drunk.

"It's alright you don't need to worry." Fujikawa told her calmly.

"But what if it's not really Aizawa's?" She asked him.

Fujikawa looked at her dumbfounded, "Of course it's Aizawa! Don't even joke about it again." He warned her, "Why are you always thinking like that?" He shook his head unbelievable.

"It's Aizawa's for sure." Saejima told her reassuring.

"I am really happy, that ugly will have a handsome child, like Kousaku. They should come to celebrate it." Tsuneo said it with happiness.

Hiyama gulped her drink furiously then slammed her glass on the bar, "Why are you so sure? Didn't you see Aizawa's face when looking at the monitor? He should be happy instead of fear. Shiraishi looked at him unsure. What if it's her omiai's child? Her Aunt must be pressured her to meet him again and she meet him secretly without telling us. I forced her to date Aizawa and I stupidly announced the news to him. Now their relationship becomes awkward, Aizawa will not dating her again knowing she's with another man's child. I ruined Shiraishi's life. What should I do?" She's scratching her head carelessly, messing her hair.

Fujikawa laughed at her gibberish, "Why are you making your own scenario?"

Hiyama glared at him.

"No you're wrong." Saejima told Hiyama sternly, "This afternoon Aizawa clearly worried and a little bit panic after heard her fainted. When Shiraishi first opened her eyes, she called him Kousaku and hugged him intimately." Saejima re-enacted what Aizawa and Shiraishi did in the heli this afternoon, with her husband. "He casually rubbed her back, calming her." She told her in detail.

Fujikawa blushed furiously at his wife sudden moves. "Wow, they're really dating indeed." He remarked after few moments, wiggled his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" Hiyama asked Saejima, "but, she didn't tell me anything about her relationship with Aizawa."

"Maybe, she didn't want you to keep pressuring her." Fujikawa told her.

"Maybe, they just want their private life private." Saejima shrugged her shoulders.

"But." Hiyama kept denying, "At hospital, they looked as usual and they never go dating too. I never saw them dating."

"This afternoon, Aizawa told me that last time, Shiraishi ate two servings of ramen herself as dinner and I didn't remember that we have group dinner together lately." Saejima informed her.

"How often are you with her? Aizawa can come to her apartment too when you're in night duty. Who knows?" Fujikawa answered her carelessly.

Hiyama eyes widened as big as saucer, "I have never thought about it. Is that mean my plan worked?" she giggled happily.

"I'm sure the champagne worked more." Tsuneo looked at her smugly.

Hiyama slammed her glass again, "No way! Shiraishi said that Aizawa already suspicious about it and dispose it in the toilet."

"Wait! What is it with the champagne? Why everyone make a fuss about it? I'm sure; they will not drunk easily over champagne." Fujikawa looked at the others confused, "oh, I remembered Aizawa told me not to buy any drink from Tsuneo again and take my money back from that champagne. What's that mean?" He looked at Tsuneo expectantly.

Tsuneo shrieking loudly, "is that why Kousaku didn't come in few weeks?"

###

A/N: hi! I am come back again, so much happened in the past week, I am get stuck in writing Shiraishi's feeling, my anemic relapse, I change my internet provider and ffnet get blocked (I downloaded the app but still not comfortable using it) then changed back to my old provider, and Super Junior comeback! (yohooo! Can't stop listening their album.).

This part is really long 7,280 words and it's not over. I hope you like it and good enough to read. I will add the last part for epilogue. Kindly tell me again your suggestion about my ff so far, you can tell me anything strange, good, or bad. Should I write another story?

To Jieberg: I am grateful you like it, I love writing about the trio too they're such a good friends. ^^/to ecchri: I am intentionally makes them to misunderstand each other to make this kind of ending, do you like it? I hope you like it too ^^/to KindReader: yes she's still misunderstand but the problem resolved in this part, thanks for your support ^^/to Guest NO.1: YAS! Eating so much, moody, and clingy lol, thanks for your support ^^/to Guest: thank you for your support and suggestion (1) it's been my concern too since beginning the reader who fluent in English will feel uncomfortable reading it and I am mostly type in my smartphone if I write it in hurry I tend to make so much mistakes. At first, I never thought to write it this long too, that's why I never thought to get a beta reader for help. (2) hehehe sorry if you feels that way, I am depend on thin hope of their feeling/perspective of marriage life in S3 and match it with my title. ^^/to Xxcodebluefan: you share my sentiment too, just hope we get it in the movie. ^^/to Guest: so glad you understand my perspective and thanks for your support, ps: it's okay as long as you understand the story^^/to babyhippo: welcome to the fandom! Thank you for the comments so happy you like it, do read the rest and another ff from another authors too ^^/Guest: thank you and here we go chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14**

Hiyama wake up with severe headache as if someone screaming loudly and pounding a hammer inside her head. She groaned in pain, then pulled her hair and shook her head to ease her pain. Last night, she drank too much. It's a miracle she can go home safely. She turns to her side on the sofa; try to reach a water bottle on the table in front of her. "Ooouch!" She fell on the floor.

She groaned again, sat on the floor and gulped her water from the bottle. After a few moments, she decided to stand up, asked for Shiraishi's help. She still keeps her first aid medicines and has some aspirin. She walked slowly to her bedroom, but the door that separated between her living room and bedroom was closed. She halted her step, "is she still angry with me?" She regretted her actions in the past a bit, but then scrunched her nose. 'At least, she should be happy now.' She told herself.

Hiyama opened the living room's door quietly, the hallway still dark, then tiptoed to Shiraishi's bedroom. She raised her hand to knock her door, but hesitate for a moment. Shiraishi wouldn't be happy, if she disturbed her in early morning and woke her too early.

Suddenly, Shiraishi's door opened and both women startled to each other.

"Hiyama!" Shiraishi gasped in shock at the sight of her friend who stands in front of her door with raised hand and messy face.

"Shiraishi!" Hiyama looked at her in shocked too. "You woke up early. I thought you still asleep." She told her.

"I am already awake sometimes ago and heard your groan. I want to check on you. Are you alright?" Shiraishi asked her worriedly. "Last night, you were drunk badly. Fujikawa and Saejima escorted you home." She informed her.

"Am I?" Hiyama clutched her head.

Shiraishi nodded at her, "do you want aspirin? I have some." She told her.

Hiyama nodded at her, "I have severe headache, that's why I'm here."

"Wait a moment." Shiraishi told her, and then closed her door again in Hiyama's face.

Hiyama shocked at her action. 'Shiraishi never do this to me before. What happens with Shiraishi? Is she really still angry with me?'

Not long, shiraishi opened her door again, just slightly. "Here." She handed the aspirin to her.

Hiyama looked at her strangely, "Look, Shiraishi if you still angry with me, I am so sorry." She told her sincerely.

Shiraishi looked at her confused then understand what she said, "If it's about yesterday, I apologize too. I didn't mean to say it like that and no, I didn't angry with you, so you can rest assured." She told her truthfully.

"Is she already awake?" Aizawa trotted from Shiraishi's adjoining bathroom, shirtless. He dried his hair with her towel then casually opened her wardrobe to pull out a clean grey t-shirt. He wore his t-shirt as waited her answer but she didn't give him any. He looked at her questionly, but she just stand rigidly in front of her door, then he noticed Hiyama in front of her with opened jaw, looked at him shocked. "Finally, you're awake."

"You! You stayed overnight! And that grey t-shirt! I know it! I have seen that kind of t-shirt somewhere before!" Hiyama shouted nonstop, her eyes widened and pointed a finger at Aizawa.

Aizawa raised his eyebrow at her. "If you're that sober then better clean the living room now." He ordered her, showed his distaste at her scattered mess in the living room.

"Kousaku! She still has severe headache and not drinks her medicine yet." Shiraishi told him sternly.

"Oh my god! You're really dating! Aren't you? You called his first name!" Hiyama looked at her happily, grinned from ear to ear.

Shiraishi pushed Hiyama from her bedroom door, ushered her hurriedly toward the living room. "Hurry drink your medicine and clean your things, he doesn't like something messy. I will be back shortly to make breakfast for us. Okay?" She smiled at her then closed the living room's door again, leaving her stunned on the spot.

She knows, Hiyama waited for her impatiently to interrogate her about her relationship with Kousaku. That is why, she hurriedly back to her bedroom to take a quick shower. She passed Kousaku who sat casually at her bed, typed his report. After finished her bath, she dried her hair hurriedly then tied her hair into neat ponytail as usual.

Kousaku looked at her quick moves, "you don't need to do anything in hurry." He warned her.

"It's alright." Megumi told him calmly then smiled reassuringly at him. She pecked his cheek then going out from her bedroom. He just shook his head at her retreating back.

Shiraishi opened her living room door then closed it behind her slowly. She didn't want to alert Hiyama, but the woman already runs toward her with big eyes and grinning face.

Shiraishi's eyes widened, hurriedly moved to the kitchen to make breakfast. "What do you want to know?" she asked her with caution.

"Tell me everything!" Hiyama squealed in delight.

"That is impossible!" Shiraishi told her sternly.

"Shiraishi! You owe me an explanation. You wouldn't be with Aizawa if it's not because of me." Hiyama reminded her and followed her around.

Shiraishi sighed, "Clean your mess first!" She told her. Hiyama saluted at her then start to clean the living room as usual. She told Hiyama about her relationship with Kousaku, not everything of course, just the essential ones and not the private things. Hiyama commented everything she said and nodded her head few times happily when she agrees at her decisions.

"See, not that bad, right? If I am not helping you, you would never realize your feeling at all!" Hiyama looked at her with I told you so face.

"Okay. But, I am not that dense too." Shiraishi scrunched her nose.

"Whatever." Hiyama weaved her hand haughtily. "My matchmaking ended successfully." She told her with smug face.

The living room door opened, "Are you finished? I am hungry." Aizawa's walking in and sits at Shiraishi's small dining table casually.

"A moment." Shiraishi smiled at him. Aizawa keeps looking at her fondly, following her every move in the kitchen while waiting for his breakfast.

Hiyama grinned at Aizawa. "I see. Someone is already domesticated and feels like at his own home, correction in his own world. Even though I'm here, he didn't see me at all."

Aizawa glared at her then asked her sarcastically, "Why are you still here?"

"Why? Why am I still here? I live here. You should thank me first for helping your love life problem instead of cast me out. I can help you again by prolong my stay with Shiraishi. So, I can keep her company and you can go to Toronto peacefully." Hiyama told him smugly.

Aizawa snorted, "What would she do when she is in her last trimester and you drank heavily like last night?"

Hiyama opened her mouth to start argue with him, but Shiraishi stopped their quarrel.

"I called my mother last night; she agreed to stay with me while Kousaku go to Toronto, so I will not alone." Shiraishi told her reassured. "Beside, you will officially start your work in Seinan maternal-fetal center next year too, it's too far from here." She told her worriedly.

"Then I will stay in here until end of the year." Hiyama told them casually. Shiraishi and Aizawa looked at her with shock and then looked at each other as if discussed something. She laughed at their face, "Kidding! I am understood! I will not disturb your precious lovey-dovey time, don't worry I have been thinking about it and I don't want to add more stress in Shiraishi too. It's not good for Aka-chan."

"Hiyama, I didn't mean to say it lake that." Shiraishi regretted her harsh words yesterday.

Hiyama reassured her friends, "it's alright Shiraishi. So, what is your next plan? When will you two married?" she asked them with shining eyes.

"Ah can you sign our marriage registration papers as my witness? Kousaku already has Fujikawa's sign." Shiraishi told her.

"Eeeh! Fujikawa already knows about this? Since, when? Is that why he acted so sure? Why didn't he tell me? It's not fair!" Hiyama shouted at them.

"I got it last night. Who do you think want to drag your drunken stupor body back home?" Aizawa rolled his eyes.

Shiraishi nodded her head, "I told you Fujikawa and Saejima escorted you back home last night. You're too drunk to remember."

"Ohh!" Hiyama smiled at them sheepishly. "Then they know that you stay overnight too? Were they disturbing your lovey-dovey time?" she grinned widely, start to annoy Aizawa again.

Aizawa glared at her then looked at Shiraishi, "you don't need her sign, just ask Saejima. She will sign it happily." He ignored Hiyama paled face.

"Nooo! I am your match maker so I will sign it!" Hiyama told Shiraishi enthusiastic.

"Alright! Now, can we start our breakfast first? I am famished." Shiraishi told them hopefully.

"So, I assume Aizawa will move in here? You're practically married." Hiyama starts to ask Shiraishi again after they settle in their usual table for breakfast.

"Hmmm." Shiraishi nodded her head. "Can you move out sooner?" she told her warily.

"You can use my apartment. I already paid the rent till the end of the year. It's not big but clean and peaceful place. It's close to Shohoku too. I don't have much stuff. So, I can move out anytime." Aizawa informed her casually from the dining table.

Hiyama rolled her eyes, "It's clear that you already plan it all. Alright! I will move out sooner. Are you happy now?" she told her friends pretend to be annoyed at their decision. Shiraishi smiled at her thankfully. "But, why don't you search a new apartment or house. Surely, you will need a bigger place for your children and your mother will come too. You wouldn't let your mother sleep on the sofa, right?" she told Shiraishi.

"We think this apartment is big enough and not in hurry to search a house. Maybe, later after Kousaku finished his residency. I still have one spare bedroom for my mother. So, you don't need to worry." Shiraishi told her casually then pointed a door in front of her bedroom.

"Eeeeeh!" Hiyama screeched, "I though it is your storage room, then why you didn't give me that room instead of this hard sofa."

"Didn't you said will stay 'for a while'?" Shiraishi shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine! I will be gone ASAP." Hiyama told her annoyed. "By the way, have you tried that lingerie?" she asked her friend casually. Shiraishi and Aizawa choked at their meal, she smirked at them satisfied.

###

The three of them arrived at medical office together and greeted by the grinning Fujikawa. He grinned widely at them and then whistled happily.

Hiyama rolled her eyes, "If you want to show off about signed their marriage papers, don't bother because I signed it too."

Fujikawa's grinning widely, "Oh, it's not about it." He told her happily then pulling out a digital camera from his bag, cleaning its lens.

Shiraishi looked at him curiously but didn't say anything. Aizawa just raised his eyebrow as usual then ignored him.

Fujikawa sighed heavily for few times but didn't look sad at all.

"What is it Fujikawa? You want us to ask about it, right?" Hiyama asked him annoyed.

"Nothing." Fujikawa grinned at her. After a few moments, he gives up a little, "Well, if you're that curious, you will know about it later. So, don't worry, I promise, you will know about it shortly at our morning meeting. Just be patient, okay?" he told her then wiggled his eyebrows. "Even though I can't keep my mouth shut right now." He told her again.

"Then tell us!" Hiyama shouted at him.

"Wow, what is it Fujikawa sensei?" Shiraishi took interest at his secretive act.

Fujikawa keeps his mouth shut but smiled at her.

Hiyama rolled his eye again, exasperated at his annoying behavior. "Oh please! Don't tell me Saejima pregnant too?" she blurts out her words.

Fujikawa's mouth gape wide, shocked at what she said, "How do you know? I didn't say anything." He clutched his head. "Aaah! Haruka will be mad at me."

"Is that true?" Shiraishi looked at him happily. "Don't worry we will keep it secret."

"Congratulations for you." Aizawa smirked at him.

Hiyama widened her eyes, "Really? She told you herself?"

"When did she tell you? Is that means she will take a break from flight duty? She will tell us at this morning meeting, right?" Shiraishi asked him curiously.

"Ahhh! I don't think can keep this happy secret any longer. Thankfully you guess it right! I can't contain my happiness anymore!" He told them happily.

"Just tell us!" Hiyama ordered him.

Fujikawa grinned at every one of them, "After discovered Shiraishi's pregnancy yesterday, Haruka's a bit suspicious about her condition too. She doesn't have monster appetite like Shiraishi instead she starts to grumble that everything she ate taste awful. So, she asked Mitsui sensei to check on her and its positive! Haruka is around five weeks pregnant!" Fujikawa shouted then dancing happily. The others looked at him amused.

"Uh, five weeks too? That's suspicious, isn't that mean your baby conceived around the same time like Shiraishi's baby?" Hiyama smirked at Fujikawa knowingly.

Fujikawa saw Aizawa's smirked face too then his face become as red as tomato, "what are you talking about?" He shouted at Hiyama.

Shiraishi looked at Fujikawa's discomfort face. She held her smile then changed the topic, "Why did you bring your camera at work?" She asked him curiously.

Hiyama snorted, "I bet, He want to capture Saejima's pictures for documentation and make a diary for her daily pregnancy."

"Wah! That is a good idea Hiyama!" Fujikawa eyes shone brightly then looked at Shiraihi. "Good question Shiraishi. Actually, I want to celebrate these happy moments by taking some pictures of us and our friends in the hospital. So, we can remember it in the future. Aizawa can take some photos to Toronto and Hiyama can put it in frame to decorate her chief resident desk." He looked at his friends, "Do you agree?"

"Ah." Aizawa agreed with him. Shiraishi and Hiyama looked at each other then smiled at Fujikawa.

"Yes! It's settled then let's takes some photos in our free time and don't forget to take some photos with the heli too." Fujikawa told them happily.

They walked together to the conference room and meet Saejima mid-way. Shiraishi and Hiyama walk at either side of her, smiled knowingly. Aizawa and Fujikawa walked behind, following the three women.

"I see, all of you already heard about it from Fujikawa sensei?" Saejima glanced at Shiraishi and Hiyama.

"I didn't say anything, Hiyama knows about it herself." Fujikawa defended himself.

"He can't stop grinning and fishing us to ask." Hiyama told Saejima.

"He can't keep any secret for long." Aizawa added.

"It is a good news Saejima san and we are really happy to hear it." Shiraishi calmed her.

"It is and I am decided to comply with your advice too. I will take a break from flight duty." Saejima informed Shiraishi then smiled at her. Shiraishi smiled back at her.

"You're not angry anymore?" Hiyama looked at Saejima cautiously, both her friends really scary while angry.

Saejima shook her head then smiled at Hiyama, "I don't want to lose another person I love." She told her calmly without any regret.

"Ah. Haruka is happy. I am happy. Aizawa and Shiraishi are happy too." Fujikawa's humming happily. "Hiyama, you need to catch up soon and give us happy news too!" he shouted at her, wiggled his eyebrows.

"What do you mean with that happy news too?!" Hiyama shouted at Fujikawa, her face red with embarrassment.

"Happy news?" Yokomine asked her senior doctors, her voice startled them. She looked at them with interest. Yukimura, Natori, and Haitani looked at them curiously.

"What did you hear?" Hiyama asked them but the four of them just shake their heads. She ushered the fellows inside the conference room. "It's nothing." She told them then glared at Fujikawa.

Fujikawa grinned at her then take his seat.

"Before we begin our morning meeting, I will announce something first." Tachibana sensei told everyone, murmur start to fill the room. "Ah, don't worry its happy news." He calmed everyone. The murmurs stopped down and everyone looked at him with interest. "Our staff leader Shiraishi sensei and our senior flight nurse Saejima san are pregnant and will take a temporary break from their flight duty from today onwards. They will continue their work indoor as usual until they take their maternity leave and I am sure our team work will be stronger now with two additional members." He smiled to everyone. Everyone in the conference room cheered happily and gave them congratulations.

###

"It was really good news indeed." Yokomine said it happily. "That means, we officially have three married couples in Lifesaving, Tachibana sensei and Mitsui sensei, Fujikawa sensei and Saejima san and then Aizawa sensei and Shiraishi sensei, it's so romantic." She showed her dreamy like face again, swinging on her chair in staff station.

"We would have another new dating couple, if someone is not so timid to reveal his feeling and the other is not so dense." Natori uttered his mind from her side.

"Eh?! Who are they?" Yokomine looked at Natori curiously. Yukimura startled at what he said.

Haitani dropped a pile of logbooks in his hands and make a mess on the floor. Yukimura helped him picking the papers silently.

"What happen with you? You're too clumsy." Yokomine squatted on the floor then helped Haitani picking the logbooks. Their fingers touched when they pick the same logbook.

"Ah. I-I am sor-sorry." Haitani stuttered, his face red. Yukimura looked at them strangely.

Natori just smirked knowingly at them on the floor then looked back at his phone again.

###

"Aizawa!" Shinkai followed him into the elevator then slapped his back happily, "I heard the news!"

Aizawa casually raised his eyebrow at him.

"The news about Shiraishi sensei." Shinkai grinned widely, "congratulation for both of you."

"Ah." Aizawa answered him curtly.

Shinkai smiled playfully at him, "you work really fast, huh? Residency at Toronto University, get married to Shiraishi sensei and a child on the way. You grab it all." Aizawa glared at him. "Come on, you should show your happy, smiling face. Everyone would think that you have a series of bad luck, if you showed a scary face like that."

Aizawa looked at him annoyed. "It's not your business."

Shinkai laughed at him, he really like to tease him, breaking his expressionless face. "You should thank me. I indirectly helped your romance with Shiraishi sensei too." He told him smugly.

Aizawa exhaled his breath, "are you free this afternoon? Fujikawa want to take some pictures of us for memories."

Shinkai looked at him amused, "Wow, are you inviting me?"

"You don't need to come if you are busy, I would be glad." Aizawa told him casually.

"Of course I will come." Shinkai told him hastily, "I will take along Kanade san. She will be happy to go outside."

Aizawa nodded at him. The elevator dinged then the door opened. He walked out from it and then stopped for a moment, "thanks." He told Shinkai before the door closed.

Shinkai smirked at his back, "he had changed since coming back at Lifesaving, friendlier than before."

###

"Aizawa sensei! Shiraishi sensei!" Kanade called them, waved her hand happily. Shinkai followed her behind.

"Kanade san. How are you?" Shiraishi asked her with smile. Aizawa smiled at her too.

"I am feeling better and I make more progress in rehabilitation." Kanade informed her. She smiled at them happily, "Congratulation sensei! This is my present." She carefully handed a can of orange juice to Shiraishi and a can of black coffee to Aizawa.

"She practiced every day." Shinkai helped her handed the cans.

"Thank you. You're a strong girl." Shiraishi hugged her.

"Don't stop to practice. Even though I am in Toronto, I will keep watching you." Aizawa warned Kanade. she nodded at him.

"Don't worry; I will email you every day to inform her progress." Shinkai grinned at him.

"Hei look at me." Fujikawa shouted at them and then take some pictures of them.

"Am I late? I saw all of you from my office windows." Saijou sensei walked toward them. He slapped Aizawa's back proudly.

Aizawa smiled at him, "It's just start. Tachibana sensei, Mitsui sensei just come." He informed Saijou sensei, nodded behind him.

"Yusuke kun and Inoue sensei are coming too." Shiraishi smiled at them.

"Sensei let's take a pictures together." Kaji san shouted at them with enthusiasm.

Aizawa and Shiraishi sat side by side in the railing, looked at their friends taking turns make a poses in front of the camera. They smiled happily. The fellows start bickering to each other, they blossomed into dependable medical staff and strengthening the team work in Lifesaving, Shiraishi looked at them proudly. Saejima slapped her husband hand for his strange comment again, the heli crews and the others laughed at them. Hiyama chatted happily to Ogata san, she managed to snag a good boyfriend and be a chief resident. Tachibana sensei and Mitsui sensei looked more relaxed after Yusuke successful heart transplant; they hugged their son happily in front of the camera. She unconsciously hugged her own stomach and then linked her arm in his.

"I'm really happy." Megumi said it with big smile in her face.

"I'm happy too." Kousaku looked at her smiling face. "You're beautiful." His hand reached her hair, put it behind her ear. Her eyes closed savoring his tenderness and he unconsciously kissed her forehead lovingly.

Click, click, click.

The sound of camera shutter startled them. They looked at the source, Fujikawa take some pictures of their intimate moment candidly.

"Nice pictures!" Fujikawa shouted at them happily.

###

Everyone crowded inside Tsuneo's bar, they chatted happily on the booths. Fujikawa successfully invited everyone to attend the extended party at night. Tachibana sensei and Mitsui sensei leaves early after taking some pictures and chatted with them, they want to stay with their son. Saijou sensei's going home a while ago after gave his congratulation speech. Now, the bar filled with young medical staff. He can hear the fellow's arguing voices from the bar. Shinkai unexpectedly blended well with his comrades in Lifesaving, chatted comfortably with them. Tsuneo filled his glass with his usual drink. "Is this save?" Aizawa asked him.

"How many times will you ask me that same question?" Tsuneo looked at him a little bit annoyed.

Aizawa glared at him, "As many as I want." He told him coldly. Tsuneo looked at him dejected.

Megumi came to the bar and sat beside him, "are you still punishing him? Just let him go, he asked for apologize many times already." She told him soothingly.

"Ugly is right and both of you ended in happily ever after. You should thank me!" He told him with smug face.

"She's not ugly and I would hate you forever if it turned badly." Aizawa warned him. Tsuneo looked at her for help.

Megumi's stroking his hand calmly, "then you don't need to come here if Tsuneo keeps calling me ugly again, how about it?"

Tsuneo pouted at her, "alright I will not call you ugly again." He looked at Kousaku timidly. "Can I call her Megumi chan?" Kousaku glared at him.

"Of course! As long as not ugly word." Megumi told him, "A truce?" she looked at Kousaku, he nodded slightly. Tsuneo looked at them happily.

"Everyone let's make a big cheers together!" Fujikawa shouted at all of them.

Kousaku and Megumi smiled at each other then turn their chair toward the others. He dragged her chair closer, rested his hand in her waist and raised his glass. She leaned at him and raised her orange juice glass in the air too, following their friends.

"Kanpai!" They shouted together. Tsuneo's bulky waiter took some pictures of their happy cheers.

###

A/n Hiii I am coming back again, sorry for make you wait sooo long. I had planned the plot but can't fill the story nicely. I think, I failed to finish this story in a month because I am feel a bit weary about it that is why I take a momentary break from all about code blue. However, I achieved another target, surpassed 100 pages in . Yei! I hope you like this story too. I really want to add everyone in the last part. I'm sorry if you feel many characters in this ff described differently from the drama. Actually, I feel weird reading the whole story. It's my first ff in English and I make it this long. I am really happy to finish this story, even though it have many flaws, writing it to the point without adding flowery words, I am writing some parts hastily and lack in perfect grammar. But, It's really good experience. Thank you so much for you encouraging comments, it fueled my confidence to write. So, I will encourage everyone to write their own story and I would like to read many new stories in this fandom (I'm an avid reader).

Ps: to Codebluez-Guest-imnntsy-Guest-ecchri: thank you so much for liking this story, I am so happy ^^/to l4tullip3 & Jieberg: I sorry for not writing their wedding ceremony in this chapter (I thought, they are just a simple people, happy with each other presence and friends, not the type who want to stand in spotlight. Besides, it will hard to put in a grand wedding in their hectic work) but you can tell me your ideas too, I will think about the story ^^/to Xxcodebluefan: thanks for your support comments and enjoying this story, hope you enjoyed this chapter too. I will think about the story of your idea ^^

Could you give me reviews? Why you like this story or why you don't like it? Is this in accordance with what you think in the beginning? What kind of story should I write?

*I will end the main story here but will keep the status in progress, maybe I will add another chapter in the future,,, ^^


End file.
